


hold your tongue

by moonplums



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Absent Parents, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Gen, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, One Night Stands, Past Infidelity, Past Mpreg, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Secret Children, Vaginal Sex, sasusaku are divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: Life wasn't what Naruto would hope it would be.His son hated him, his marriage was failing, he saw his best friend maybe a couple times a year.Then, one day, a child that looks hauntingly familiar shows up, and claims to be his and his formerly mentioned best friends love child.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 77
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I'll continue this but I just had this chapter sitting in my drafts 90% done for a few weeks now so I just decided to post it

Shino and his class all stared at the mystical child that had just wandered into the room and taken a seat down towards the front. 

He was at least a foot shorter than the rest of the class, his feet dangling and not even beginning to sit anywhere near the floor. Shiny black hair stuck out from where he had a scarf wrapped up high around his neck, his little legs were crossed and swinging back and forth underneath his desk, his hands intertwined at the fingers and sitting in the center of his desk, while his large gray eyes stared towards the chalkboard. 

Shino had to glance around to make sure he was still in the present. He felt very much like he had been sent back in time when he looked at the child. The child had a sweet cranberry like scent mixed with a milkiness that indicated just how young he still was. 

Shino quickly recovered from his shock, and told the class to discuss the latest topic amongst one another in pairs, before he hurried over to the child. 

“Hello,” He greeted, as the child looked around with big eyes. The color was slightly different, but the shape felt almost as familiar as the rest of his face.

“Hi,” The child answered him shyly, raising a hand to give him a little wave. 

Shino swallowed and composed himself. “Could I ask your name? I’ve never seen you in class before.”

The child lowered his head and mumbled something. He looked up at Shino and then away, quick and painfully shy. 

“I’m Shino,” Shino introduced himself. 

The child rose his head, and looked up at Shino hesitantly from underneath his long, curly lashes. 

“Aiichiro…” The child finally offered back his own name. 

“That's a really nice name.” Shino smiled faintly, still feeling winded from the shock he was going through. 

“Mama and his friends call me Ai,” The child quickly added. 

“Is that what you would prefer?” Shino asked gently.

The child seemed to think about it for a moment, and then nodded. 

“Ai, then.” Shino amended. “That's also very nice.” Shino squatted down so him and Ai were at eye level with one another, looking at one another from over the table. 

“So, what made you come to class today?” Shino pressed gently. 

Ai blushed, and looked away. “Mama is always telling me about his old village. He said I needed proper education, but he wouldn't bring me to school. So…” Ai trailed off. It seemed that, despite his shyness, the child has a mischievous streak. 

Shino nodded. So he had gone and ran off on his own. 

“Your mother is probably looking for you.” Shino said. “He’s probably really worried.” If the mother was who Shino thought it was, and he couldn't think of anyone else who could have birthed a child who looked like this one, then, if he had not already, he would notice very, very soon. 

Ai shook his head, pouting. “He’s gone on a mission. He won't know I’m gone for a long time. And,” Ai suddenly looked at him, worried. “I...I’m safe here, aren't I?” 

Shino couldn't even figure out how this child had made it to the village all by himself, let alone how he had entered the village and then found his way to the academy. 

“I went to another class, but I already knew everything that was getting taught there. So I came to this one. I know it's for older kids,” Ai swung his legs fast underneath the desk, a nervous tic that felt familiar. 

“I understand.” Shino nodded. “However, you need to take certain tests to be accepted into the academy.”

Ai’s eyes widened, and then, to Shinos absolute horror, filled up with tears. 

_“Oh.”_

_//_

Shino had no idea what to do. He had half hoped Sasuke would just show up and take the child away before class was over, but he didn't come. He knew that had been a fruitless hope anyways. 

Ai was like any child someone may expect to be raised by a true Uchiha. Despite his young age, he seemed to already have skills that were far beyond those of a common genin. After he had stopped crying, he had sat through the class, looking bored and disappointed. It would have made Shino a bit insecure, if not for the rest of his students looking interested. 

“Mama already taught me all of this,” Ai told him after the lesson was over and the rest of the class was dismissed, and then performed a Shadow Clone jutsu that had his jaw on the floor. 

“How old are you, Ai?” Shino asked, as he walked the young child out of the building. He was still trying to figure out what to do with the kid. Should he bring him right to Naruto? Maybe Sakura. One of them could probably get in contact with Sasuke quickly if they really needed to. 

“Seven.” Ai told him, skipping at his side. Ai had gotten over his shyness rather quickly, and now seemed all too happy to converse. 

Seven. He was the age where students usually first enrolled in the academy, and yet he was already beyond many of those who had graduated already. No one could chalk all of that up to just being an Uchiha. Sasuke and Sarada had both been very intelligent and skilled at a young age, and they had both graduated at a normal age with the rest of their class. 

Hokage Tower was closer, he rationalized, and took the slight turn to the building. Ai followed after him easily. Since he had clearly ran away from wherever he was supposed to do, Shino had not imagined him to be such an obedient child, but he had not tried to run off once yet. 

“Is he in the office?” Shino asked the person working the mission desk. They nodded, leaning on their hand and looking bored out of their mind, a beta with a strong honeysuckle scent who looked ready to crack their head on the desk if things didn't become more interesting. 

Shino looked to the stairs to Ai, and then back and forth once more. It may not be a good idea to bring the child in before he got the chance to explain everything. Naruto might die of shock if he saw Sasuke's miniature. Sarada took after Sakura a lot in the face, and sometimes it was still chilling to see her because of how much she was like Sasuke. 

“Ai,” Shino said, leading him over to the chairs against the wall. “Could you stay here and wait for me for a few minutes? I need to speak with the Hokage first. I’ll be quick.”

“The Hokage?” Ai repeated back, voice soft, eyes widening and sparkling somewhere in their depths. 

Shino nodded. 

“Am I going to get to see him?” Ai asked.

Shino tilted his head. It was probably exciting for any child to meet a Kage, especially one so young. That, or he had just heard about Naruto before. He was sure most children in the five nations had, and being Sasuke's child, he was sure he had been told all about his mother's...close friend? Like everyone else, Shino never really knew what to call the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. 

“Probably. In a little bit. You have to wait.” 

Ai nodded. 

Shino made sure to tell the bored beta at the desk to keep an eye on the pup, and then quickly ran up the stairs as soon as he was out of sight, finally letting the slight sense of panic he felt overcome him. He knew it probably wouldn't happen, but he felt paranoid that Sasuke would plow half the village down if he found out they had his child without his knowledge. Not because he was Sasuke, but because he was an omega whose child was missing, and, since he didn't know any better, could have been taken by force. 

“I finally got him to settle down and do some work,” Shikamaru, who was coming out of Naruto's office, moaned when he caught sight of him coming around the corner. “Don't get him all worked up again. Can't it wait?”

Shino gripped Shikamaru tightly by the shoulders and resisted the urge to scream out his fear in his face.

“It absolutely cannot.”

//

“I can't believe mom is making me bring this to the old man again,” 

Ai tilted his head at the loud complaining coming from down the hall. A moment later, a blonde boy came around the corner, holding a wrapped lunch and looking annoyed. He was accompanied by a girl with black hair and a frown that looked very familiar to him. 

“Boruto, all you ever do is complain about your dad.” The girl was saying as they took seats a bit down from him. “At least you have both your parents in your life.” 

“I can't believe he’s making us wait too.” Boruto kept on complaining like he hadn't even heard her. 

Ai shot them one more look before turning back to the window he had busied himself with looking out of it. 

“Sarada-”

Ai’s head shot up and turned back around. His eyes went back to the girl who was pointedly ignoring her companion. 

Now that he looked closer, she looked very much like the girl in the photographs that littered his mother's dresser back at home. She had changed here and there, and gotten older, but it could only be her, now that he looked. Which meant that-

///

“What do you mean Sasuke has another kid?” Shikamaru asked while Naruto stared at him with a slack jaw. 

“Just like I said.” Shino said. 

Shikamaru looked like his day had been ruined, but in the same way he did when there was a surprise task that had come up that needed to be dealt with that he hadn't planned for. Naruto just looked like he was unable to think of anything, let alone full sentences. 

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru asked.

“I wouldn’t have brought him here if I wasn't sure.” Shino said, feeling a bit insulted. 

“It could be an imposter?” Shikamaru offered.

“I made sure that he wasn't.” Shino answered quickly. 

Shikamaru sighed loudly, and then turned back to Naruto, who was slowly blinking and seeming to finally come back to himself. 

“How come you never told me about this?” Shikamaru asked him.

Naruto blinked rapidly a few times, and then finally looked at his right hand. 

“I...I had no idea.” Naruto admitted. Shino and Shikamaru shot one another a surprised look. That did not seem like something Sasuke would have kept hidden from Naruto. If the father of the child wasn't from Konoha, or he or she wasn't in the picture, it could make sense that Sasuke didn't tell the whole world he had another offspring. Not telling Naruto about it, on the other hand, seemed like an impossible occurrence. Sasuke had hid very little from Naruto over the last decade or so, or so they had all thought. 

“What do you want to do with him?” Shikamaru asked softly. He knew Naruto just wouldn't leave the pup to wait around for his mother to come and fetch him. 

“I...meet him first, I guess.” Naruto said softly. He still looked like he had been sucker punched repeatedly in the stomach by Sakura. 

Shikamaru nodded and Shino left to go and bring him in. 

“Who do you think the father is?” Shikamaru asked, when the door closed behind him. 

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. “I have no idea. Sasuke never mentioned seeing anyone to me. Ever since he and Sakura got a divorce, he hasn't been with anyone.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth for a retort, but then quickly decided against it. It wasn't likely. Sasuke was always traveling, and he was sure there were times the omega had gotten lonely, and had looked for someone to share a bed with. Despite the changing times, some omegas still got embarrassed about having children out of wedlock, and the Uchihas had always been a conservative clan. 

How he had managed to raise a child while always on the road, he had no idea. Then again, Sasuke always seemed to surprise him. He was really one of the few people Shikamaru had always had a hard time figuring out. He had never made any sense to him. 

They both jumped when the double doors suddenly slammed open, two more guests than expected waltzing on in. Well, one did, the other was lingering behind, looking humiliated. 

“Hey, old man! Will you take your lunch so I can go and do what I need to?”

“Boruto,” Sarada hissed from behind, going to grab the back of his jacket.

//

Shino was watching Ai carefully as the pup tiptoed into the room. The shyness from before had returned, but tenfold. His legs were shaking, and he reached out and clung to Shino’s pant leg as he struggled to enter the room. If the room was quiet, Shino half wondered if he would be able to hear the pups heart beating right out of his chest. 

“Boruto, I can’t right now-”

“I didn't come to see you,” Boruto sniffed. “Mom just wanted me to bring this to you.”

Boruto strode forward and threw the lunch on the top of the desk. Shino frowned at the display, and then glanced down at Ai to see how he was handling the tense atmosphere. Things like this were never good for young children to see. 

Ai sniffled.

Boruto looked put off by the sight, while Sarada was looking at the child with a tilted head, her nose twitching. In their early years of life, most pups carried lingerings of their parents scents to ward off anyone who might want to attack them. 

“Boruto, Sarada.” Naruto forced himself to look away from those haunting red eyes that were holding onto his heartstrings with a vice grip. They were eerily familiar to him. “I’m sorry. I-”

“Lord Seventh has something important to do right now.” Shikamaru cut in, placing a hand on either of the two kids' heads. 

“Of course, Lord Seventh!” Sarada was quick to say, looking embarrassed to be in her current situation. She glared at Boruto who just rolled his eyes, cheeks puffed out. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Boruto waved his hand and headed towards the exit. “Old man always has something to do.”

Sarada said one more apology to a guilty looking Naruto and then hurried out the door to follow Boruto. They could hear her scolding him even with the door shut. 

His breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the tiny face that was around hip level. Red irises with a single tomoe were dripping with tears. However, that wasn't what made his heart clench in his chest. 

The child had Itachi's eyes. It wasn't just the tear ducts like Sarada had inherited from her uncle, everything was the same. The shape was just slightly different from Sasukes, the unfair amount of eyelashes and their impressive length and thickness, with the prettiest placement, the pronounced tear ducts. 

Naruto felt judged underneath those eyes. No, he looked like those eyes knew and understood far more than he could ever hope to, they carried secrets that he would never be able to find. He had felt the same under Itachi's unrelenting stare. 

But those eyes were innocent. The eyes of a child, though they held a certain depth to them. Very familiar to the few pictures Sasuke still had of his brother when they were small. He had dug them out of a single family photo album he had scavenged from their old house. Sasuke had told him he had ripped up most of the photos of Itachi, but he had been unable to destroy the ones of just the two of them together, and ones where Itachi was small. 

The rest was all Sasuke. Even his hair stuck up in the back like his, sticking out from his high scarf. 

“Naruto,” Shino began, sounding hesitant. “This is Ai.” 

The child's face crumbled up as his tiny shoulders shook with sobs, Naruto wondered why the child was crying so hard, but he was distracted by the look on his face. The way he looked when he cried, it didn't look like Sasuke or Itachi at all. Or maybe it did, he had never seen Itachi cry in person. But he didn't think so, it felt extremely familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't place it. 

All of a sudden, the child came running towards him. Naruto held out a hand to stop Shikamaru and Shino from reacting defensively, and allowed the child to zoom around the desk and start clinging onto his bandaged arm. 

It was weird. But he was just a child. Sasuke's child, on top of that.

Shino stared at Ai crying all over him. Naruto gave him a sympathetic look and gestured for him to wait outside. Shino looked thankful as he quickly rushed out of the office. He was finally released from hours of stress and worry, but Naruto knew he wouldn't go too far. He’d be back to see what they did with Ai. He cared a lot about children, even those he had just met, even if he did feel awkward when they cried. 

“There, there,” Naruto choked out as he patted Ai on the top of his head with his free arm. Red teary eyes stared up at him, unblinking and desperate in a way he understood all too well. For whatever reason, Ai was craving his attention. 

Naruto just couldn't understand why. Sasuke wasn't this outright affectionate, even when he had been young, but maybe that was the father's personality coming through. 

Who would Sasuke have slept with? He couldn't stop thinking about it. Sasuke was his friend, and he had seemed dedicated to raising his daughter after the divorce with Sakura, he had even told Naruto he didn't plan on finding someone else. Who could have lured Sasuke into their bed, and left such an impression on him that he would raise their child by himself? Sasuke would have mentioned if he had found someone else, right? Right?”

Then again, Sasuke had not mentioned he had another child to him. 

“You really like Lord Seventh, huh?” Shikamaru asked Ai. 

Ai looked up from where he was rubbing his cheek all over Naruto's arm. “Huh?” The little noise was adorable, it seemed he had not heard Shikamaru at all. 

“Your mom must have told you all about Naruto, huh?” Shikamaru rephrased. “For you to be...such a fan?” Naruto could tell he was thinking, considering why the child clung to Naruto much deeper than Naruto himself could. 

“What?” Ai asked again. He lifted his head.

“I guess there are people who would wanna hug their hero,” Shikamaru laughed awkwardly. Naruto let out a soft laugh, and patted the child on top of his head. Most of those that admired Naruto wanted to play fight with him or swear they would catch up to him right in his face, especially at this age. He had always found it amusing. Some little, little kids had ran up to him and hugged him before, but their embarassed parents usually dragged them off and away, shouting apologies quickly after. 

Ai’s nose crinkled, he looked confused. “Of course I want to hug him. You have no idea how much my brother and I want to.” His expression shifted to irritation, and it too, looked very familiar to him. Not like Sasuke, but someone he knew. Had someone he knows been the one to get Sasuke pregnant? 

“Who wouldn't want to hug their dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Ai...lots of people dont wanna hug their dad. Including your half brother.
> 
> the brother Ai mentioned is his twin, incase you got confused and thought he was talking about boruto. so yeah, sasuke got pregnant with twins.
> 
> so when shino was thinking that ai's eyes looked familiar, he was actually thinking about sarada, not sasuke or naruto. ai and sarada both have the itachi tear ducts, but ai's are even more like itachi's, like the shape and eyelashes, etc. but the tear ducts are rly pronounced so thats what made him think of sarada. kinda just imagine itachis eye shape/color/lashes etc on sasukes face. thats p much what Ai looks like. its not mentioned yet but Ai actually has a really expressive face, unlike Sasuke, and those expressions are p much a copy paste of narutos. Ai's crying face is just like Naruto's, but Naruto is Naruto, so he would see that Ai is familiar, but didnt connect it back to himself.
> 
> ai is a prodigy, just like his uncle itachi. except that, unlike fugaku, sasuke never made ai see war and carnage at a early age, so he's not traumatized in the same way itachi was. other things have traumatized him, like his absent father. boruto and him can vibe on that.
> 
> just for reference, sarada and boruto are twelve, himawari is ten, and ai and his twin are seven.
> 
> as for naruto and hinatas marriage. lets just say its very complicated, and has been for awhile.
> 
> i dont rly plan on this story being that long. maybe three or four chapters. but things can change.
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually dont remember how long it took them to get to the sound from konoha, but looking at the map the sound is a bit closer to konoha than suna, which takes three days to get to if your traveling in a group. i was a bit lenient on how fast i let Ai, and then Sasuke and Ryuu get there.
> 
> btw, just as a possible warning. Hinata isnt rly a character im too crazy about, but i dont hate her nor do i intend any slander towards her personally. its just that the sasuke in this particular fic hates her. and the plot has to plot.

Something was wrong. 

Sasuke noticed it as soon as he returned home. He finished his mission, wrote his report and had sent it off with a hawk, and then had gone straight home, traveling through the night with the hope of being back before breakfast. His sons were always up early. Sasuke had no idea who they had gotten that from. Maybe one of their grandparents. Certainly not from Sasuke, Itachi, or their sire. 

It was right on time. He was already in pre-heat, and he would fall into a full on heat anytime now. He would leave the kids with Karin and Suigetsu for the next week and he world ride it out by himself, as he had done for years. 

Or that was the plan. 

Ryuuma greeted him right at the door, which was abnormal. Both of his sons were fairly attached to him, but Ryuu clung to him emotionally, mentally and physically. It wasn't unusual for Ryuu to grab onto him the moment he got home, only to make Ai whine because he was in the way of the hug he wanted.

“Hi, Mama.” 

Sasuke would never get over his little face. It was identical to his sires, starting at the hairline and going all the way down to his chin. The only difference was the color of his eyes, which had dominated Naruto's recessive coloring. He had also gotten Sasukes hair color, though it grew just like his sire’s. Itachi had once told him that the Uchihas' dark gene’s always seemed to win out when it came to babies 

“Hi.” Sasuke cast a look around. There was a presence missing, he had felt the lack of chakra a few miles out. Ai’s scent was in the house, but it was old, like he hadn't been there in a while. “Where's your brother?” Ai was a curious child, and while he would say both his sons were rather shy, Ryuuma stuck to the rules a lot more than his mischievous brother did.

“Uhhh,” Ryuu grinned. “He’s right here. I’ll go get him.”

Sasuke watched as Ryuuma went into the hall, down to the bedroom he and his brother shared. A moment later, Ai came walking out.

Sasuke saw right through it. He only caught a glimpse of Ai’s image before it had withered away and all that stood before him was Ryuu’s crumbled little face. 

“Ryuuma.”

“I’m sorry, Mama!” Ryuuma suddenly burst into tears and wrapped himself around Sasuke's legs. “I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen!”

“What happened?” Sasuke placed his hand on the top of his head.

Ryuuma sniffled against his outer thigh. “Well, he...um...well. After Aunt Karin came and checked up on us yesterday morning, he told me he wanted to go out. I asked him where, and he said since you were gone, this was his change to go. I asked him where he was going again, and I told him not to leave without you, Mama! I told him that you wouldn't like it!” His little chest heaved, and Sasuke lowered himself down into a squat, gently taking Ryuuma by the arms. 

“I know it's not your fault, Ryuu. No one can stop your brother once he really wants to do something.” Another unfortunate trait he had inherited from his sire, despite never having met him in his life. 

“Just tell me where he went, and we’ll go and get him back.” Sasuke rubbed his arms comfortingly. 

There were at least a dozen places that Sasuke thought his youngest might have gone. Aiichiro was rather adventurous, he liked to travel. Sasuke thought it might be because he had often carried both his babes on his back back in their early life while he wandered around, before he had finally listened to Karin and settled in the Sound permanently. Or maybe he was just taking after Sasuke. 

“He went to see dad.” 

Sasuke stared at him.

He had heard that wrong. He had definitely heard that wrong. 

This couldn't be happening.

How many times? How many times had he told his sons that they couldn't go to Konoha? He didn't even like them to be in the Land of Fire. He had done his best to keep his sons away from all of the Hidden Villages, because Naruto had to have friends everywhere. 

They were safe here. He never thought his children would be safe somewhere that had Orochimaru in it, but they were. He left Konoha and the rest of the world alone now, and due to that, Sasuke could raise his children in his village without any trouble, without any surprise visitors. The last time Naruto had come there, it was over three years ago, and Sasuke had gotten a three week head start and ran off to the land of frost for the length of his stay. 

He should have never told them who their father was.

Sasuke thought he was doing the right thing. He wanted them to be safe, he wanted them to live a simple, peaceful life, away from the place that had once hurt their family so badly. 

The price he had paid for leaving was Sarada. Leaving her was the only thing he had regretted. He knew Sakura would take care of her, she was a good sire, despite the fact their relationship had not worked out. He was in love with Naruto, he had always been, and she had finally realized another love of her own, even though she hadn't wanted to leave him. 

That didnt mean he didn't miss his daughter everyday. It didn't make up for the fact he had failed her as a mother. 

“When exactly did Ai leave?” He asked, getting back up to his feet. Ryuu tilted his head up to look at him nervously. 

“Yesterday morning. It was around eight.” 

Any normal child wouldn't have gotten to Konoha for days. Ai wasn't a normal child. He was their child, his and Narutos, who always seemed to be able to do the impossible. Not only that, but he had the blood of two prodigies. Ai had inherited Minato's speed. Sasuke was impressive himself, but it had taken him years to get there. Ai was only seven, but it took Sasuke some effort to keep up with his son when they ran together. If they sparred, Sasuke would, obviously, win without breaking a sweat. Ai and Ryuu were still years away from ever beating him, but the point was that Ai could probably make it to Konoha in less than a day. 

“Ryuu. Get your shoes and your bag.” 

///

Naruto stared helplessly down at the child looking up at him expectantly. 

A son. 

He had a son.

Well, another son.

Actually, two other sons. 

Yesterday had been...complicated, to say the least. He didn't know what to do with his own son. 

He had had no idea. Sasuke had told him nothing. Absolutely nothing. Naruto couldn't get over it. Sasuke had gotten pregnant, pregnant with twins, which was somehow even worse, and then had run. Naruto had always thought it very strange, the way he had left. One day, he was living in the village, raising Sarada mostly by himself, occasionally going on missions and it was then he would leave her with Sakura, only to take her back as soon as he returned to the village. The next, he was telling Naruto he had unfinished business, that he needed to do more to redeem himself, that he had things he wanted, no, needed to do. Naruto had let him go, because it was Sasuke, and he always wanted him to be happy. 

Naruto couldn't deny this poor kid. 

What would he have done when he was seven if his father had suddenly appeared to him? Ai had come looking for him, but he would have done the same if his father was alive. He would have gone and found Minato, and never let him go. 

Naruto had stayed in the office overnight, and Ai had stayed with him. He had a futon in the closet, and he rolled it out for him to sleep on after he had fed him. 

He couldn't bring him home, not right then. He had to talk to Hinata first, explain everything. That required leaving Ai, and he didn't want to do that yet. 

Once Ai was comfortable with someone, he got rather chatty. Naruto did his best to listen to every word that he said. He wanted to hug him, he wanted to apologize for not being there. He wished he was comfortable with doing either of those things. He wished he knew his son, who was so adorable it made tears well up in his eyes. 

There was work to do, and it all went untouched, sitting in the same neat piles that it had been sat down in. Shikamaru would have his neck for it. Not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but eventually it would come back to punish him.

A sacrifice he was willing to make. 

“So, Ai,” Naruto started, once their conversation had dimmed a bit. Ai looked up from the book Naruto had half offered him as a source of entertainment earlier in the day. 

“Yes, dad?” 

That word made his heart skip a beat, the same way it did when Boruto and Himawari used to say it in the same way Ai did. Himawari still did at times, but it had been years since Boruto had said it with adoration. 

“What's your favorite color?”

Ai laughed. “Purple.” 

Naruto should have expected that. 

“Your’s is orange, right?” Ai asked. 

“That's right!”

“Ryuu likes orange too, and red.” 

“Ryuu…” Naruto repeated. 

Aiichiro and Ryuuma. Naruto repeated those names over and over again in his head, embedding them as deep into his mind as his other children. He would never forget them, he would never allow himself to. One day to the next, he gained two more special people in his life who could not be replaced. 

“Ryuu looks a lot like you,” Ai pouted up at him suddenly. “Mama says I look like Uncle Itachi.” 

Naruto laughed. He really was a perfect little Uchiha. Except for those faces he made. No Uchiha he had known in the past would ever be caught dead having such an expressive, open face. Well, besides maybe Obito when he was young. 

“You have Itachi's eyes.” Naruto agreed. “Everything else is your moms, though.” His voice was wistful. It had been eight months since the last time he had seen Sasuke. 

They had met a few hours outside of the village, during that time the days had been hot and the nights cool. He couldn't get away from the office himself, and had sent a shadow clone. He had treasured the memories he received back from his clone. Seeing Sasuke always settled something inside of him. He didn't know that he could breath until he set his eyes on Sasuke and the weight was lifted off his chest and he got his first breath of fresh air. 

Now, his feelings were in battle with one another. He didn't think he could ever hate Sasuke, but he wanted to keep this from him. He just wanted to understand why. Sasuke was always running away and leaving him behind without an explanation. 

“So,” Naruto started, getting up from the desk and joining Ai on the floor. “What do you wanna do today?” 

Ai looked back up. “What do I...want to do?”

“Yeah.” Naruto made himself comfortable. 

“Don't you have to work, dad?” Ai asked, head tilting. “Mama always tells us how busy you are.”

Naruto wondered if that was why. Did Sasuke not want him around their children because he didn't think he’d have time for them? Naruto couldn't even figure out how Sasuke had raised them by himself. He had no clear place of residence, as far as he knew, and he was often on missions. 

All he could do was wait. Sasuke would come. Naruto would confront him. He wouldn't let him leave. It was a simple plan, and he liked to think it was very effective. The only problem was that he had no idea what he was going to say. 

Before he could reply to Ai, there was a scream in the distance, coming from outside the tower. 

It was then he caught the scent. It was stronger from the fact Sasuke appeared to be near his yearly heat. It had always come in late winter. Naruto remembered complaining about the smell of his preheat to Kakashi back when they were genin, loudly complaining that Sasuke was just a distraction. Kakashi had put an end to that with a few roundhouse kicks. Perhaps he should have known better than to complain about omegas to another omega. 

A flash of dark blue, and then Sasuke was crouched in the window of his office, looking unfairly beautiful even after hours of running and sweating. 

There was that feeling. He could breathe. 

Ryuuma really did look like him. A perfect copy of his younger face, just with Sasuke’s hair color. Unlike Ai, Ryuu had marks on his cheeks, just a single line on either side. Naruto couldn't say for his eye color, because a single tomoe sharingan stared out from where he had been tucked away underneath Sasuke's cloak. Sasuke looked down at his son, and then back to Naruto.

“Ai, did yours awaken too?” Sasuke asked, looking away from Naruto. 

Ai looked out from where he was hiding behind Naruto's back. “Hmm…”

Sasuke dropped into the room, picking Ryuu up to keep him from running to Naruto. Even Naruto could tell that was what he wanted to do. Sasuke stared at Ai for another moment, looking like he wanted to just grab him and run, and Naruto considered that as a highly likely possibility. 

Sasuke finally looked at him. 

“So,” He began. “He told you.” 

Ai whined faintly from behind him. Naruto stood, and Ai followed to hover around the back of his legs. 

“We need to talk.” 

“There's nothing to talk about.” Sasuke lowered Ryuu down and held his hand out. “Ai, come.” 

Ai didn't dare to go against the warning in his voice. Naruto felt his little arms tighten around his leg, just for a second, before he dashed off to take Sasuke's hand. 

Sasuke pulled Ai closer, while Ryuu hurried to grab his twin by his free hand. 

“I’m sorry he made trouble for you.” Sasuke said flatly, and then turned around, as if he was going to jump back out the window, just like that.

/

  
  


“Sasuke.” Naruto said. The weight behind his voice stopped Sasuke in his tracks. “There's no point in you running. You know what will happen, right?”

Naruto would just come find him. 

“You have responsibilities.” Sasuke said, still with his back to Naruto. “You can't just waste your time chasing me anymore.”

“Yes I can.” Naruto grinned ruthfully. “You wouldn't be the only one I was after, anyways.”

Sasuke stiffened. Ai slowly let go of his hand and Ryuu twisted his body to look back at Naruto. Sasuke didn't have to look at them to know their little eyes were all lit up, hopeful and searching. 

“You want us to stay?” Ryuu asked, the hint of hope and excitement in his voice gutted Sasuke. 

No. Sasuke couldn't let him have hope. Hope would lead to only pain, especially when it came to Naruto. 

“Ai. Ryuu.” He interrupted before Naruto could say anything. “Go and wait downstairs. Now.”

“But Mama-”

“Do as I say.”

Two little whimpers echoed in the air, but they listened to him. They knew to always listen when he was being serious, no matter what. It had saved all their lives many times in the past. Ai turned back at the door to wave, before Ryuu grabbed him and pulled him out. Ryuu was always the quickest to listen to him. 

Sasuke waited until he heard them go down the hall, and run down the stairs, already blabbering away to one another about what had happened while they were apart. He waited until their voices faded away before he turned. 

  
  


///

“You were never going to tell me.” It wasn't a question.

“No.” Sasuke answered anyways.

Naruto looked up, a storm raging behind the blues of his eyes. He was shaking visibly, his bandaged hand behind him and holding onto the top of his desk. He distantly worried that he would crush it in half if he didn't get a handle on himself. As soon as the kids were out of sight, he felt like the lid on all the emotions that had been forced down were coming right back up. 

“How could you do that?” He managed to keep his voice lowered. 

Sasuke looked away from him, and he hated that more than anything. His eyes were all hidden by his hair, and Naruto had to resist the urge to strive forward and brush it back from his face. He had a strong disdain for Sasuke being hidden from him. 

“What did you want from me, Naruto?” He asked softly. His voice was weak, just as he himself felt. He hadn't expected this, he didn't have time to prepare. He hated himself for not planning for this ahead of time. He didn't get to think clearly all the way over, he was too busy making sure Ryuuma didn’t get too tired. He had to carry him for a bit after the seventh hour, Sasuke didn't want them to stop. 

“What do I want?” Naruto repeated. He laughed, but it was humorless. He couldn't even begin to tell Sasuke all of that. 

Sasuke's head hung low. He looked like all the weight of the world was crushed on his shoulders. Naruto wanted to lift it off just as much as he wanted to yell at him for putting it there himself in the first place. 

“Do you want to know what I want?” Sasuke asked. 

Why did Naruto always have to go and try to make things sound like they were so simple and easy? If anyone's life was complicated it was his. He should understand, but he didn't. He had no idea how complicated everything was. Things just didn't have an easy answer. He had done what he thought was best. He knew there were some who might think him a monster, but he wasn't trying to be. He had weighed the options, and done what he had determined would lead to the best outcome for everyone. 

The only simple thing was the way Sasuke felt about him. That was it. 

If they really did live in a perfect world, if Sasuke could have everything he wanted, he knew down to the finest detail what it would be. But they didn't live in that kind of world. He could only do the best he could with what he had. 

“Yes.” Naruto answered. 

Sasuke said nothing. It had been a slip of the tongue, him asking Naruto that. He shook his lowered head, denying what he had said. Just ignore it, just continue on. Just get the kids and leave and avoid Naruto, run from him. 

Naruto wasn't having that. He walked towards Sasuke, who didn't notice that he was coming towards him at first. He saw when he noticed, because he immediately started backing away faster, picking up his lowered head. 

Naruto didn't let him get far. He grabbed Sasuke tightly by the arms and backed him up against the wall, right underneath the portraits of the former Hokage. 

“Tell me what you wish,” Naruto told him, their faces only a few inches apart. “Tell me what you would have wanted.” Sasuke's scent was surrounding him, engulfing into every single one of his pours, making his head spin and taking him over. 

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. A part of Naruto ached when he realized Sasuke was crying. He made the most horrible noises when he cried. It wasn't that they sounded ugly, but that with every whimper and sob, they pulled at the strings of Naruto's heart, and gripped it like a vise. Sasuke wasn't supposed to cry, Naruto never wanted him to have a reason to cry, unless he was happy. 

Sasuke finally raised his eyes to his face. 

“I wish you had never married her.” Tears ran down his face as he looked up at Naruto. “I wish you had made me yours the way you were supposed to. I wish you had divorced her after you fucked me like you told me you were going to. She was the one who cheated first. You had all the reason in the world to leave her, but you didn't. I could have taken care of your children for you, like I was supposed to. Everything could have been yours. Me, You, Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Aiichiro, Ryuuma. All of us, we could have been a family. I would have even let her see them, even though she doesn't fucking deserve it.” He spat. 

“Sasuke-”

“I would have never done that to you. Her, who was supposed to be your wife, and him, who was your friend. You still call him your friend to this day. I would have never done that to you, if you had made me yours. Never.” 

Naruto wanted to argue with him. Besides that one slip up, Hinata had been faithful to him. She had been a good wife, and a good mother. He hadn't helped matters by getting drunk and going to Sasuke for comfort. Hinata had forgiven him, so he had forgiven her. They wanted to make it work for their kids. Naruto had been thinking of them when he decided to not go further with Sasuke, he had gone back to his family. He wanted them so badly to be a perfect family. It was all he had ever wanted. A family. 

"Sasuke," He swallowed. "Listen...Hinata and I-"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I don't want to hear about her!" Naruto watched him with wide eyes. Sasuke had never reacted to Hinata like that before. Even when he had come to Sasuke that night, sobbing and drunk, Sasuke had just held him and listened to his pained banter. 

The anger slowly faded away from Sasuke's face, leaving it vulnerable. He closed his eyes and laid his head back so it rested against the wall, his lip quivering. Naruto only stared. Even after their final fight, Sasuke had never cried so openly like this in front of him. It was like he couldn't stop himself. 

“I- I knew how much you wanted things to work. I knew you wanted your perfect family, I knew you couldn't leave her. I was such a fool for letting you take me that night, but I was in love with you, like I’ve always been, like I always will be, I couldn't push you away. You wanted to be happy so badly with them, so I decided I had to let you. If I had had them...raised them here, everyone would have known they were yours. Everyone would have talked about you, everyone would have blamed you, even though it wasn't your fault. So I...so I left, I left my daughter and I took them away so they wouldn't become a problem for you. I know I’m a horrible mother, you don't have to tell me, I know. Sarada hates me for leaving her, Ryuu and Ai hate me for keeping them away from you. If they don't already, they all will someday.” Every word he said killed Naruto, an extra kunai stab right through the heart right after another. “And you hate me too.”

Naruto stared at him. He floundered, for the first time in his life, in the face of a fight, he was speechless. He never thought he would be slow to think of something to say to Sasuke. He usually only had too much to tell him. 

The next thing he knew, their positions had been switched. Naruto was the one pushed up against the wall, and Sasuke was the one doing it. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke pushed away from him and walked out of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasuke is so messy. thats why we love him.
> 
> pls tell me what you though! 
> 
> btw, i was wondering if you all would be interested in like, a full on flashback to the night naruto and sasuke slept together, or if your fine with the more vague descriptions of it that they keep doing currently


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing smut takes me forever bc i literally get so embarrassed writing it jesusufjj the smut is actually so out of pocket lord forgive me but also like rly bad and rushed so gjdjkfgjfjd i hope its readable at least 
> 
> i updated some tags so please take a look at them before reading~
> 
> Also I raised the rating just incase

The rain was heavy on the roof. 

There was an unease in his heart. Sarada was spending the weekend with Sakura, having his daughter away from him always seemed to mess with his inner balance. He didn't know what to do with himself when he was in the village without her. When she was around he had someone to dote on, someone to distract him. He thought of her first, and it distracted him from how much he still hated being in Konoha. When she was around, he felt like he might finally be able to call this village home again. 

He had already done Sakura a disservice by insisting on having Sarada with him. Sakura knew that he needed Sarada around, but that didn't mean it was any less hard for her to not have their daughter around her as much as he did. 

Usually, a glass or two of mulled wine and a hot shower would be enough to relax him so he could sleep through the night when she was away. 

He tossed and turned in bed, the sheet came up at the corner more than once and he had to go and fix it before he could settle back down. No matter what, he couldn't get comfortable. 

He briefly considered masturbating to get himself to relax, but it didn’t interest him. It always worked for him when he really needed it, but there was a heavy price. 

He could keep his mind blank, and leave his body to the sensations for a while, but once he got really into it only thoughts of _him_ would assault his mind, holding onto him and flooding his every thought until he found his release. Then he would think of him until he fell asleep afterwards, and usually, he dreamed about him too. 

It was wrong to think of a married man. 

_Naruto should have been mine._

A bitter thought that attacked him in times when it was alone. If he had just stayed in Konoha, if he hadn't gone to redeem himself to the village he still had no love for, Naruto might have married him instead. The news of their engagement had attacked him as soon as he had reached the village gates, after a year and a half of being away. 

He had wanted to level the entire village. 

Instead, he had gone to get drinks with Naruto to celebrate. Well, Naruto drank, and he sat with him. Naruto was drinking more than usual, but it wasnt so much that it alarmed him. He assumed the alpha was just excited that he could finally drink legally. Naruto had told him how it had happened, that Hinata loved him so he wanted to give her a chance, and then things had just gone from there. 

Sasuke had made sure he got home safely, had bought a bottle of sake that burned his throat and ended up drinking the whole thing on top of the hokage heads. He must have passed out at some point, because the next morning he woke up to Sakura leaning over him. 

It was then Sakura did her best to heal his ruined heart. Sakura asked him to marry her. She knew he was in love with Naruto, and she did it anyway. She would make a fine sire for his heir, he had concluded after some thought. He loved Naruto, but he had to think of the future. Naruto was getting married, so he should follow suit and try to move on with someone he knew for sure loved him, who knew his truth as much as someone who wasn't Naruto could. 

Sakura had been good enough to come with him when he left the village again. He couldn't stand the fact Hinata had gotten pregnant around the same time he had, and that their births were projected to be within days of one another. 

He couldn't stand to see Naruto running around the village, training to be Hokage, boosting to anyone who would hear that he was going to be a father. Naruto had touched Sasuke's stomach after he told him he was going to have a baby too, and told him he was going to be a fine mother. Once he got home, he had broken down so intensely that Sakura almost had to sedate him. 

Sasuke never stopped loving him. 

He had hoped that, eventually, he could love Sakura as much as he loved Naruto. That once she had married him, took his clan name even, had bedded him and made him be with her child, that something would click in his mind and he would become devoted to an alpha that actually wanted him. 

He loved her, but it wasn't the same. She was one of his best friends, perhaps a bit of him was in love with her, and what she had done for him, but it wasn't the same. After Sarada had grown a bit, he decided it wasn't fair to Sakura to make her spend her life with him, an omega who could never give her all the love and attention she deserved. 

Sakura hadn't even looked surprised when he told her that they should get divorced. She didn't cry or try to argue with him, she looked as if she had been expecting it, and the whole thing had been finalized in just a few days. They didn't need to argue over petty things like other divorcing couples. 

They had gone to bed together one more time as a final send off, and that had been that. 

Looking at Naruto's children made his heart throb painfully. Naruto had freaked out and came running to him as soon as Sasuke came back to the village after giving birth, because Boruto was born an omega and even though he was literally an infant and there wouldn't be many real differences for years, he was already terrified on how to properly raise him. 

“I’m too scared to hold him, Sasuke,” Naruto had whined. It didn't seem to matter to him that Sasuke was feeding Sarada. “What if I break him?” 

“Idiot. He’s nearly a month old and you haven't held him at all?”

“I have!” Naruto whined. “But I keep thinking I’m going to drop him or hold him too tight.” 

“You're not going to do any of that.” Sasuke sighed, and then had calmed him down. The next time he saw Naruto, he was carrying Boruto into the apartment he and Sakura shared, wanting to show him off to them. 

Himawari was a beta, but Naruto had the same panic when she was born. “A girl? What do I know about raising a girl, Sasuke? You’ll help me, right? You have Sarada, and you're such a good mom to her.” 

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto didn't go to his wife for these things. Hinata was a girl, and an omega, he was certain that she could help him just as much, if not more than Sasuke could help. 

He still remembered when Naruto had brought his son, and then his daughter a couple of years later, over so that he could meet them. Just for a second, the thought of, _you could have been mine,_ had crossed his mind when he had held them in his arms, and looked down at their blue eyes. 

It made him feel sick with himself. 

He had thought something similar when he had gotten Naruto to finally hold Sarada. _She could have been ours instead._ It had made him feel horrible. Sakura was such a good sire, she took good care of both of them, and she loved their daughter unconditionally. 

He turned over in bed again, laying on his stomach to resist the urge to let his legs fall open and caress himself. Not tonight, he couldn't do it tonight. He had to learn to go without. 

The knock came past midnight, right when he was about to fall into slumber. Years later, he wondered what would have happened if he had already been asleep, if things would have gone differently.

Probably not. The moment he felt Naruto's chakra, he perked up and was out of bed. He assumed that it was something serious, and he was right, but it was the wrong kind of serious that he had assumed. 

When he opened the door, wearing nothing but his long sleeping shirt and a pair of rather benign panties, the sight of Narutos crumbled, tear stained face welcomed him. 

They sat on the couch, and Sasuke held him while Naruto told him what had happened, what he had come home to. It had already been pushing past nine by the time he had dragged himself home after a long day of Hokage training. The first thing he noticed was the lack of his children's strong scents, and concluded easily that they must be at their grandfathers, as his scent distantly lingered around the entrance, along with theirs, dull and old. 

The scent of Hinata's heat was what welcomed him next, but it was not only her arousal that greeted him. He had gone to the bedroom in a daze, and had caught her and Kiba in the act, in a rather scandalous position, neither of them holding back on one another, their pleasure, their desire for one another more than clear. 

They had seen him, and before either of them could say anything, panicked and guilty, Naruto was gone. 

He had found himself at one of the few open bars, had drank several of _something,_ and then had gone to Sasukes, finally letting his tears free on the way. He hadn't been planning on it, but something had brought him there instinctively. 

He was hurt, he needed to be comforted, and there was only one person who came to his mind, one person that he truly needed in that moment. 

“Where did I go wrong, Sasuke?” Naruto whispered against his neck. “I really...was doing my best. I really, really tried,” Naruto's lips shook against his exposed collarbone. “I don't know how to be a good dad, I never really knew mine, but I’m trying, I’m really re- and I always, always tried to be a good husband. I k-know I’m busy, but I though she understood, I thought she knew that I-and that-” 

Sasuke shushed him, pulling back so he could cup Naruto's face and wiped the tears from his face, only for more to follow. 

Sasuke wanted to kill her. How dare she? How dare she do this to Naruto? How dare Kiba do that to him? Both of them. If Naruto wasn't against him right now, he would kill them both. 

No one had the right to make Naruto doubt himself. No one tried more than he did to make others happy. He tried to be the best for Konoha, the best for his children, the best for his wife-

Sasuke stopped himself from thinking about her. If he didnt he would be able to stop himself. Focus on Naruto, he told himself. Naruto was all that mattered right now. 

Sasuke kissed his forehead before he could stop himself, pulling him closer against him. Naruto was shaking, and Sasuke didn't want him to have a panic attack, like he was sure he was close to. 

“It's alright,” Sasuke said, even though it wasn't. It was rare for him to lie, but he hated to see Naruto suffer. “You _are_ a good husband, and a good father.” 

It was her that was selfish, Sasuke's mind raged before he could stop himself. Who cheats in a relationship? If you were unhappy, you were supposed to communicate that, if you had needs, you were supposed to speak up. You weren't supposed to cheat on your husband with a mutual friend. 

Maybe Naruto wasn't perfect, but Sasuke knew without a doubt that he was doing his best, because Naruto would never give anything less. How could you ask for more than that? If you didn't say anything to him, how was he supposed to know what you wanted? The only person Naruto had ever been half decent at reading was Sasuke and other various enemies that he probably shouldn't have. 

Sasuke knew he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He was the one who made the first move. He would argue with himself for years afterwards, but he just wanted to comfort Naruto, he just wanted him to feel good. The way Naruto clung to him, his hands so high on his bare thighs, his breath hurried against the skin of his jaw. 

Sasuke kissed at a tear that had just escaped, and he had gone silent. They both pulled back and looked at one another, Sasuke's heart hammering ruthlessly in his chest. Just as an apology was on the tip of his tongue, Naruto surged forward and kissed him on the mouth. 

His crying dimmed down quickly after that. His hands wandered up Sasuke's legs and his clothed back, his tongue entering his mouth, teeth nipping on his lip. 

“It's okay,” Sasuke whispered before he could stop himself. Naruto held him together. “You have me. You’ll always have me.” He really sounded pathetic. He couldn't help it. Naruto didn't make fun of him, he only kissed Sasuke harder, clung to him even tighter. He could feel Naruto's cock stirring to life from where he straddled the alphas lap. 

Naruto lifted him up in his arms, and Sasuke let him. He clung onto him as Naruto got up and carried him through the house. 

Naruto put him back down on his feet and he grabbed onto the alpha, pulling him down onto the bed on top of him, letting his larger body cover and engulf his own. 

It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this, but he really couldn't stop himself. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed against his neck. Sasuke's head was spinning, he could only moan softly in answer, his legs spreading wider to accommodate the alpha between them, making him get closer and closer to where he wanted him most at the moment. 

Naruto's hand that was foundling his inner thigh wandered upwards, fingers just brushing past the hem of his scrunched up sleeping shirt. 

Sasuke would later tell himself that he wasn't thinking clearly, if only to save himself from the pain of rejection, to convince himself that it was a mistake for both of them. But he had never felt more clear headed, despite the dizziness, when he pulled his shirt off for Naruto and threw it off to the side. 

He laid down flat underneath the alpha, allowing him to eye up his exposed body. Naruto's eyes ate him up, wandering across every inch of his skin. Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath when Naruto leaned down, laid back down on him and started kissing down his chest. 

Sasuke let out an appreciative sigh as he ran his fingers through Naruto's cropped hair as the alpha licked at his nipples, gently biting and pulling at them with his teeth, making him whimper and pull on his hair sharply. 

Naruto's hands ran down to press his thighs apart and down against the mattress, his stomach pressing down between Sasuke's legs. The pressure against his hard cock and slickening, reading entrance was heavenly, he couldn't help but roll his hips up, pressing himself more firmly against Naruto's body. 

An unignorable desire overcame him and the next thing Naruto knew he had been flipped over onto his neck, yanked to the side of the bed, and Sasuke was kneeling between his legs. By the time the alpha’s mind caught up with what had happened, Sasuke had his hand wrapped around his thick, pulsing cock and his lips wrapped around his tip. 

“Fuck-.... _Sasuke.”_

Sasuke moaned in response, relaxing his throat expertly and taking Naruto further down his throat. The alpha yelped and grabbed his hair with one another and his shoulder with the other. 

“Hey, Sasuke, c-can I-” Before Naruto could even get the question out, Sasuke was nodding his head.

Naruto swore at the show of eagerness and wrapped his fingers securely in the back of Sasuke's hair as the omega stopped moving, allowing for him to set the pace he wanted. Sasuke leaned back on his hunches and looked up at Naruto, eyes wide and teary. The sight was so endearing it made his heart throb nearly as much as his cock. 

He started off slowly, rolling his hips up into Sasuke's mouth, sending his cock deeper and deeper down his throat, pulling out enough that his tip caught on his tightened lips, but Sasuke wouldn't allow for him to slip free. 

Sasuke was making nearly as much noise as he was. Naruto almost stopped at the gagging, but Sasuke just grabbed onto the base of his cock with his hand, his intention quite clear. Naruto fell back into a steady rhythm, sweat running down his forehead while Sasuke's hand slid down his cock to take his balls into his hand. 

Sasuke pulled back and Naruto let him go, no matter how much he just wanted to keep him there, how badly he wanted to fuck his mouth until he was cumming down his throat. 

Naruto was just trying to find the word to ask if he was okay before Sasuke had his his cock back in his hand, stroking the mix of come and saliva down and over his cock before he lowered his mouth and kissed and nuzzled down the length of his cock, all the way down. Naruto could already feel his cock begin to leak, Sasuke's touches driving him insane. 

He yelled out when Sasuke took his balls in his mouth, pumping his cock at the same time as he suckled on them, tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. 

Sasuke's thoughts were undoubtedly possessive. All he could think about was how he wanted this to be his, how it was his, that Naruto's body belonged to him just as he wanted it to be, that he wanted to be the only one who got to do this to him ever again. His knees ached and his throat was raw and he had never felt such ecstasy in all his life. 

Naruto pulling him off had his heart in his throat in the next second.

Suddenly, he realized just how vulgar he had been acting, how primitive he had been thinking. His face reddened, and he looked up at Naruto expecting something akin to disgust in his face.

He saw the very opposite. Naruto's jaw was slack and he was panting, face flushed and dosed in a sheen of sweat. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto swallowed thickly. “If you keep acting like that, I can't hold myself back.” He warned. 

Sasuke rested his messy hand on one of Naruto's strong, thick thighs. “Don’t.” He leaned forward enough to kiss the tip of his cock. “Do whatever you want to me, Naruto. I’m yours.” He meant every word. He would let Naruto have him in any way he wanted. He wasn't even thinking of the repercussions. At that moment, he didn't care about anyone or anything. 

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke was on his back with his panties yanked over before he could take his next breath. By the time his eyes focused on his ceiling, Naruto had two fingers dug deep inside his pussy and his lips curled around his clit. 

Sasuke was already a mess. His cock was leaking, his clit swollen and sensitive, his entrance flooding over with wetness. Naruto’s fingers were thick and long, but Sasuke's body sucked them in with great ease. It wasn't long before he was moaning for more, rocking into Naruto's mouth and fingers, thighs circled around his head, holding him in a deadly grip. 

“Naruto-” Sasuke sobbed. He was so close to cumming, but it wouldn't feel right. He wanted the first time he came with the alpha to be when Naruto was buried deep inside of him, nothing but his cock bringing him to completion. 

“Pl-please...fuck me, fuck me.” He gasped out. 

He cried once Naruto was inside of him, he couldn't help himself. It felt so right, so perfect, he never wanted anyone else to touch his body like this again. He truly was Narutos, no matter what happened, no matter what anyone else said. He would always be Narutos. 

Naruto didn't tease him, instead it was his turn to be the one to kiss Sasuke's tears off his face. 

“I know,” Naruto whispered against his cheek. “I know. I feel the same.” He sounded the most sober he had since he had walked into the house. Sasukes tightened his legs around his hips and let himself enjoy it. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto rasped against his ear while Sasuke trembled and arched underneath him, so close to his release, his whole body shaking uncontrollably, fingers slack on Naruto's back, all the strength fucked right out of his body. “I’m really going to leave her. I want you, I’ve always wanted you. I want to do this with you everyday.”

Those words brought Sasuke to his release, somewhere in the midst of a scream and sobbing, he told Naruto he loved him. Naruto kept fucking into his clenching body and when he came, he whispered those words back to Sasuke.

Sasuke fell asleep, or more so blacked out, with Naruto still inside of him, breathing harshly against his neck, his come running out of Sasuke's trembling entrance, and felt a peace, a deep satisfaction, a joy like he never had before. 

///

The next day, Naruto broke his heart. 

All the rationality came back to him with the morning light, and when Naruto told him that he and Hinata had talked before Sasuke had even gotten the chance to wake up and defend his place, they had agreed to forgive one another and make it work, that he wanted to do it for the children, Sasuke didn't let the devastation show on his face. 

Sasuke wanted to scream, he wanted to cry like he never had before. He felt the same animosity he did when he first wanted to tear the whole shinobi world apart. His heart throbbed and burned in his chest and everything hurt so badly that for a second, he considered ripping it out so he wouldn't have to feel. 

He didn't let any of it show, he couldn't let any of it show, not in front of him. He told himself Naruto was doing the right thing, they all had children to think of now. No matter how amazing it had been, how right it had felt, they were supposed to come first. 

Naruto tried to touch him, tried to apologize. Sasuke refused to let him. He moved away from his touch, didn't let himself watch as hurt flashed across Naruto's face. 

“You don't need to apologize.” Sasuke said, as he got out of the safety and warmth of the bed they had loved one another in. “I understand.” 

By the time he came out of the shower, eyes red rimmed and stinging, Naruto was gone. 

Two months later, he would notice that his body was off, his chakra out of his control. The same way he had felt when Sarada was growing inside of him, and he understood what it meant, what he had to do. 

No matter what, he couldn't help but do what he thought was best for the man he loved. 

///

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his heart nearly stopped. All the air was slammed right out of him. Of all the things he had expected to see, it wasn't this. 

There were his sons, talking with a boy a few years older than them, who looked all too familiar. He looked so much like his father. Right next to him stood Sasuke's daughter, and next to her his ex-wife, they were all talking to his sons, various stages of confusion on their faces. 

Sasuke could never forget her face. It had changed so much, but he realized it was her nearly at once. She looked up at the sound of his arrival, and he saw the same recognition in her eyes. 

There were so many things he wanted to do. Hold her, tell her how sorry he was, explain everything to her. More than anything, he thought it would be nice if time could just stop, and he could look at her for a while, engrave her image in his mind so he could never forget it, because in that moment he was convinced he would never be able to lay eyes on her again. The mere thought had him choking up. 

“Mama?” Her eyes were blown wide behind her glasses. 

“Sarada…” A heavy breath. “You’ve grown.” 

“SASUKE!” 

Sasuke didn't look back. Naruto had just come down the stairs, and stood right behind. 

Sarada looked back and forth between them, her irises trembling, just as her arms did on either side of her. She couldn't even fully process that he was right there, she had been waiting for him for so long, and he was right there, and her brain couldn't even form a single coherent thought, she couldn't move. His eyes were so sad, and she wondered why. 

One moment, he was standing right there, so close that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted, and the next, he was gone, taking along the two children that looked an awfully lot like her with him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ejgkflfkflkf;f im so sorry i know im not the best at smut and this was kind of all over the place 
> 
> please let me know what you thought! sasuke isnt going to make this easy at all gjdjfj 
> 
> lemme know if you still have any questions about sasuke and narutos lil rendezvous, as well as anything else really. 
> 
> Edit: after posting this I realized naruto was probablu hella musty bc he had gotten off a long day working and I rly made poor sasuke have his balls in his mouth....bby I am so sorry....but Im also not going back to change it so rip. Tho this sasuke probably wouldn't even care anyways tbh. He was feeling too possessive. 
> 
> forgive me for leaving on a cliff hanger...again


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i said i cant write smut that well, i REALLY cant write fight scenes. they are my weakness, and im sorry for what im about to put you through gjdjfjdjdgjjf 
> 
> i added some tags so maybe take a sec to glance at them~

Sasuke was just a few paces outside of the village when he sensed something flying towards him. He turned and deflected the shuriken that had been launched towards the back of his head with his foot. He wasn't miffed a bit. Naruto knew it would have never landed. It was to get his attention. 

Sasuke sent the twins flying. He didn't worry for either of them, and they landed just like he had taught them as he and Naruto collided.

Sasuke didn't hold back. As much as he loved him, and did not want to hurt him if he had a choice, he felt as if he didn't have any other option. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke growled. “Just let me go!” 

He was panting already. Sasuke could feel the heat growing underneath his skin, pulled out from the confines of his guts at Naruto's presence, close proximity and smell. Why did this have to happen now? Why did Ai have to come here when he was so weak? It would have already taken all he had to get them back to the Sound before he wasn't able to walk in a straight line. 

“You know I can't do that.”

Why did he have to be so stubborn? Sasuke hated him for it just as much as he loved him. Even as he thought that he wanted to just be left alone, his heart and body silently cried out for Naruto to continue to pursue him. 

Sasuke was well versed in ignoring his own desires, and swept Naruto's feet out from underneath him. Instead of going any further, Sasuke took the opportunity to push himself off the ground and leap towards the twins, only to find they weren't where he left them. 

Even in heat as he was, his children were on the forefront of his mind. No omega could even think of mating if their children were in danger, and for a moment, he panicked, whipping around to try and find them. 

There was a commotion from behind him and he turned, figuring that there was where his sons were. It wasn't. Just behind the open gates, stood a collection of ninja, most of which he knew. 

“Don't interfere.” 

Sasuke turned at the shouted command and blocked the hit aimed at his face, quickly backing away, catching most of the fists thrown at him in the next moment. Sasuke wasn't paying as much attention as he should have, he still needed to find them. 

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke backpedaled away from Naruto and looked in the direction of his name being called. It was then he finally saw Ai and Ryuu, huddled close together within the thicket of trees, staying out of their way. 

His eyes went further, now that he knew they were safe. He saw Sakura running through the group of chunin and jonin watching them. Sasuke wasn't surprised by her calling out for him, but what made him pause were the two figures following after her. 

Ai and Ryuu witnessing this was unfortunate, but he felt his heart fall into his stomach at the thought of Sarada watching him fight the man she admired so much. He had been gone for years, and now the first thing she would have to see was him shaming her like this. 

Even if his sons were not in the village, his daughter still had to live there. Everyone knew exactly who her mother was. She literally wore it on her back. 

To make it even more humiliating for her, he was in heat, and he was sweating horribly. He reeked of it, and who wanted to see their parents in such a state? 

Sasuke quickly decided on the best course of action, or so he thought it would be, and kicked Naruto in the stomach as hard as he could. He sent the alpha flying, because as badly as he wanted him to stay, Naruto was still holding back on him, his guard not as up as it should be. 

“Mama!” 

Sasuke turned away from Naruto long enough to grab the twins up and throw them back towards the village gates. 

“Sakura!” 

Sasuke had never felt more thankful for her than when she came forward without hesitation, catching them both in her arms with ease, even if the force of his throw did make her skid back a step or two. 

Even though they were no longer together, Sasuke felt comforted seeing her hold them. No matter what, she would always be the sire of his first child, and he knew she was an alpha who could be trusted with his young. It went without saying that Sakura would watch after them for him, he didn't have to ask. 

He felt bad having to bring this on her so suddenly, but he knew she would understand. He would make it up to her in any way he could. 

He turned his back on the village. 

Naruto's smell had always confused him. Even though the fool only owned a handful of clothes and probably didn't even know how to wash them right until he got older, Sasuke had always thought he smelled amazing. 

After his clan had been massacred, he remembered resting his head where Naruto sat in their old classroom after everyone else had left for the door, gently setting his face down on the wooden desk and inhaling his scent. It had soothed a bit of the homeless feeling he had inside of him. It comforted him in a way a scent had not since it had happened. 

For years, he couldn't stand the scent of lavender. It wasn't that he had a natural disdain for the scent. It had once been his favorite, but it reminded him so much of Itachi, of the way it was so close to their mothers, the way it had carried across the streets of the compound, along with blood and the moonlight on that night. 

After he had found out the truth, he avoided the scent just as much. It made his heartache so badly he could hardly bear it. It was only when Sarada was born, and she carried the same flowery scent of her uncle and her grandmother that he had learned to love it again. 

Naruto's scent. It was the only one that, after the massacre, he didn't try to avoid. He had never let himself inhale too much around Sakura and Kakashi. It was the only one that, even after he had left the village, he longed for. 

The way Konoha was dug right into Naruto's veins had once made his lip curl, but now it only made him smile. The forests around Konoha were so similar in scent, so close by, but Sasuke still thought Naruto was the more impressive version. 

Now, their scents were one, just like on the night they had gone to bed together, the same scent that clung to his bedsheets for days afterwards. 

Sasuke rushed into those forests, and Naruto followed after him. 

/

He’s losing control, Naruto realized. 

They were several miles out from the village by the time Sasuke finally turned back around to face him, sliding to a stop. Naruto stopped several yards away. He was panting, but not because he was tired. He was winded, but not from the run. 

Sasuke's scent. It was tantalizing. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto called. “Lets stop this, you’re not well.”

Sasuke didn't answer him, but Naruto could see that he was shaking. 

“Just come back to the village, and you can rest. After your heat, we can talk about everything. I won't bother you until then, and I’ll take care of the boys.” 

Sasuke didn't seem to have heard him. His face was lowered to the ground, shoulders visibly moving up and down with every one of his silent breaths. 

“Sasuke?” Perhaps he had actually hurt him earlier. He had been trying to be gentle. 

Naruto gave a start when Sasuke suddenly ran at him. He was so caught that he didn't even have time to throw out his arms or stop him from throwing his weight at him, and they both hit the ground heavily, bringing up a cloud of dirt. 

When Naruto's eyes finally refocused, Sasuke was straddling his lap, his hands planted on Naruto's chest. There was a flush high on his face, and his obsidian eye was hazy and soft. 

“Alpha...I want you.” 

/

Sasuke didn't even think of what he was doing. He couldn't even remember why what he was feeling could be wrong at all. 

There was no reason for him to not go after the alpha he wanted to breed with. 

He wanted the alpha, the alpha wanted him. Sasuke could smell it, could feel his hardness digging against his inner thigh. He had given him two fine children who were powerful and healthy. He made Sasuke feel safe and secure. What more could he want?

Like this, it was all very simple. 

Sasuke rocked in the alphas lap, moaning softly at the feel of his cock twitching in interest against his body. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped out, hands coming up to his hips. 

Sasuke just hummed in reply and continued his movements. Their bodies fit so well together. 

He would have let Naruto take him right there and then, but he didn't like the idea of mating out in the open. There were all sorts of annoying things that could come up. He feared very little when he was with the alpha he desired, but he didn't want them to be bothered. 

Besides, there was something important the alpha needed to do before Sasuke could let him have him. It would make their joining all the more sweeter, all the more exciting. 

Right when he felt Naruto's cock begin to spasm in the confines of his pants, Sasuke climbed up onto his feet. It was quite a feat to complete, with his own legs shaking as if they were made from jelly, but he managed. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned, slowly sitting up. “Why…”

Sasuke ran towards the trees, and Naruto quickly got up onto his feet. He could tell by the alphas face he was very confused as to why he was doing. He could see now why his father had wanted both Itachi and him to mate within the clan. 

Those who weren't Uchiha simply didn't understand their mating techniques. As much as he sometimes thought Naruto was a bit ridiculous at times, he knew for certain he was more than capable of figuring it out, as long as Sasuke was patient. He was plenty smart. 

“Hey...hey, where are you going?” Naruto groaned, struggling to move swiftly with the stiffness between his legs. 

Sasuke sprinted out, the adrenaline running up his spine. He felt a rush as he sensed Naruto running after him. His legs were trembling and he had no idea how long he would actually last on his own two feet, how long he would be able to bear supporting his own weight before he would drop down onto his back and spread his legs and beg for it, but he was hellbent on at least finding a suitable spot for their mating first. 

For once, all the reasons they couldn't do it before left his mind. It didn't matter to him. That wife of his alphas didn't impress him at all. Naruto belonged with him, and only him. They should only be with one another. She hadn’t even left a mark on him, which was just unacceptable. 

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop, head tilting. Just as Naruto reached him, he took off again, but at an even quicker pace. He heard Naruto curse, but he didn't look behind him. He knew the alpha would catch up just fine. 

Finally, what he had been looking for came into view. 

Right where the trees began to thin a bit, there was a large collection of boulders, as old as the forest itself. They were half formed together, shaping into what was closest to a little mountain that kissed halfway up the ancient trees and seemed to go on for at least quarter of a mile before the forest continued on uninterrupted. 

There was a slight tip towards the left, where a hole had been carved out. Sasuke hurried over to it. The scents were old, but he could tell that many others had mated here before. Rather than be put off, he was excited. This meant it was a safe place, somewhere they wouldn't be bothered. 

Sasuke hurried inside. The tunnel was dark, but he was confident that it would work out. Halfway down, he saw light up ahead, and he saw that a proper little cavern had been carved out, with plenty of room for them to use. There was a give in the roof, the boulders parting in cracks here and there to let light stream inside on one side of the cavern. 

Sasuke turned towards where he could hear Naruto following him down the tunnel, and hurried to make himself comfortable. 

It was time, he couldn't wait any longer. 

/

Naruto almost stopped breathing when he walked out into the little hollow that Sasuke had found. He couldn't help but be impressed. Sasuke had always been so resourceful. 

It was a rather charming little thing, but that wasn't what caught his eye. 

What caught his eye was that Sasuke was seated on a little bench that had been carved into the wall, completely naked with his legs spread wide open, three fingers dug inside of himself. 

Sasuke had changed since the last time he had seen him bare like this. Even in the grayish light, he could tell the differences. His hips had gotten wider, his nipples darker, the little pouch of fat at his lower stomach, a few scattered stretch marks that hadn't been there before, lightened by time. 

Sasuke had gotten like that from having _his_ children. 

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, unable to contain himself any longer. He knew this wasn't the best idea, he strongly preferred that they would have talked before all of this. 

He understood, though. Sasuke simply wasn't able to talk to him right now. Naruto had to get him through this heat first, and then he would make Sasuke listen to him. 

Sasuke sat up when he approached, immediately reaching for the hem of Naruto's pants. 

Sasuke had his pants pulled down his knees and his lips wrapped greedily around Naruto's cock in seconds. Naruto had already been close to coming when Sasuke had been grinding against him on the forest floor, and his cock was still heavy and hard when it slapped against Sasuke's lips and disappeared down his throat. 

Naruto quickly took off his upper layers, tossing them to lay with Sasukes. 

Sasuke sucked on the cock in his mouth until there was pre release dripping down his throat and it was covered with so much spit it dripped down to the entire length, all the way to the balls. 

An obscene noise echoed around the cavern as Sasuke popped off of his cock, and it was still going when Sasuke rose back up to his feet and jumped up into Naruto's arms. 

Sasuke was shaking in excitement and want. He was going to have his alpha again, it had been too long, he needed him, he _needed_ him. 

Thankfully, Naruto seemed to know it, and he easily held Sasuke up, letting the omega wrap his limb all around him. His arm wrapped around the back of Naruto's shoulders, clinging to his back, his hips jerking.

Naruto shushed him as he pressed Sasuke against the wall of the cavern, using his arms as a barrier so Sasuke's body wouldn't be pressed against it directly. 

His whimpers were growing louder, more demanding, more impatient. 

Sasuke's cunt ran hot and wet against the tip of his cock, the damn little tease. Naruto didn't wait another moment to thrust into the dripping entrance. Sasuke screamed in ecstasy, limbs tightening around the alpha. 

Sasuke let out stream after stream of babbling mess as Naruto fucked him. Nothing would ever be able to feel this good. Heat sex was amazing, but it was still nothing like this. It could only ever be like this with Naruto. 

Naruto hiked the omegas legs higher up so he could fuck deeper into him. Their bodies made unholy sounds as they moved against one another, both of them already worked up from their fight, and then the chase. 

It was even better than Sasuke remembered. Every part of him felt balanced when they were connected to one another like this. It was just like the peace that overcame him when they were just together, enjoying each other's company with no one else in the world around them. Like that, except Sasuke couldn't say this was peaceful. 

“Naruto, Naruto, Ah, _Ah,_ Alpha,” Sasuke chanted as his body desperately moved to meet every single one of Naruto's thrusts. He was already so close, he didn't care. They had days to fuck one another. They had days to spend together. Days to feel each others bodies, days for Naruto to possibly-

The thought of Naruto leaving him suddenly attacked, and he growled angrily. He yanked at the back of Naruto's hair and the Hokage cursed loudly against Sasuke's silky hair. 

Sasuke tightened his grip and pulled Naruto's head back so he could glare into his eyes. He could feel his cock beginning to swell inside of him, his knot beginning to form. 

“You’re mine,” Sasuke informed him, clenching down so hard on the alpha's cock that it certainly hurt. “This is mine,” Sasuke tightened around him again. “This is mine,” He ranked his nails through Naruto's hair and down his neck. “Do you understand?” Before Sasuke could fully submit, he needed to make this very clear. His mind was insistent, and the rest of him agreed. He knew there were reasons why he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't recall them. 

Naruto just gaped at him, his cock twitching erratically inside of Sasuke. The alpha was getting off on this, just as he should. 

“Do you?” Sasuke whispered against his lips, softer now. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed. 

Naruto slammed him back up against the ball, arms no longer acting as a barrier, but wrapping around Sasuke's legs to hold them open against the wall on either side of him. 

“You know it has to go both ways.” 

“Idiot. I’ve a-always been yours.” 

Naruto laughed against his throat, a happy sound. Sasuke felt his eyes prickle, and then he was releasing with a desperate, deep noise that came from his very chest, spasming around Naruto. Naruto groaned and followed after him. Sasuke shook as he felt the alpha lock into place inside of him. Yes, this was what he had been waiting so long for. 

Naruto used the last of the strength in his arms to pick Sasuke up again and carry him over to the bench. Again, he took the danger of nature and sat himself down on the bench, leaving Sasuke to sit in his lap. 

They had really just done that. Naruto was pretty sure he needed at least a week of alone time just to process the last few days. He never thought he would be doing this with Sasuke again, no matter how much he may have wanted them to. 

Naruto was lost in his thoughts, but was pulled from them by a sharp pain. 

Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck and shoulder with his teeth. The knot was buried deep inside of him, not allowing Naruto to move away from him. He had read a piece once that suggested knots formed in the first place to disallow omegas to escape from alphas during mating, but now it was backfiring on an alpha. Now it was Naruto who couldn't get away from him, and he took his chance. 

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Sasuke's scraping at his skin with his teeth, all the way up his neck and down to his shoulder. Sasuke sucked and bit everywhere until the skin was red and spotting blood here and there. 

Naruto moaned pitfully at the feeling of Sasuke ravaging his skin. The omega was merciless. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed, hands on his waist. “I get it. I know I’m yours.” 

Sasuke didn't even realize he had been bantering posessively while marking the alpha up as he liked. The childish mantra of mine, mine, mine leaving his swollen, red mouth, even while he dug his teeth sharply into Naruto's skin. His hand was dug into Naruto's shoulder, keeping him still as an extra precaution while he left his claim.

He clenched his body around Naruto and the alpha whimpered, bucking his hips up into Sasuke's soaking heat, the squelching sound music to Sasukes ears, the reminder that Naruto was inside of him, that Naruto couldn't leave his body. 

But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, needed more. His mouth worked itself back up Naruto's neck and his teeth hooked onto his earlobe, pulling his head to the side. Naruto grunted and dug his nails into Sasukes soft waist. 

“Fuck,” Naruto cursed, trying to pull free with a wince. “What is it? What do you want now?”

Sasuke growled in answer, rolling his hips back and forth on Naruto's girth. 

Naruto’s mind floundered, and tried to look at Sasuke's face. 

Sasuke clenched down tightly, as if in warning. 

“Fuck,” Naruto grunted again. “Sasuke I can’t guess. Talk to me, mm?”

Sasuke didn't want to talk. Couldn't this alpha figure it out himself? It was very simple. They had done everything they needed to do, and now there was this. 

Sasuke moved even closer to the alpha, burying his face in Naruto's neck, nose brushing against his jaw as his own shoulder raised, the one close to Naruto's mouth, nudging him in the chin. 

It took him a moment to understand. “Oh. Is that an Uchiha thing? Hinata and I never-” 

Sasuke snarled and Naruto immediately stopped talking. Sasuke pulled back and glared at him, his eyes activated to their full danger, and he swallowed. 

Naruto apologized by leaning his head down and gently pressing his lips against Sasuke's exposed neck. Sasuke instantly went limp against him, turning into dead weight in his lap. Naruto took it easily, holding Sasuke up as he made himself comfortable against Sasuke's neck. His own neck-and shoulder-were still burning from being bitten and bleeding a little, but he ignored it. He had been through worse pain, and Sasuke had made himself clear, so he knew the intention behind it. 

The moment he began to gently sink his teeth into Sasuke's neck, the omega let out a noise from the hollows of his chest that stopped him. 

“Sasuke, are you purring?” Naruto asked. Sasukes sharply dug his nails into his shoulder in warning. Right, right, he got it. Ignore it. 

It wasn't exactly the same noise, but it was so content that he couldn't think of another word for it. 

Naruto left his own marks on Sasuke, but he was more careful about it. At least for a while, until Sasuke became more demanding, clearly wanting more, for it to be harder, and he had no choice but to deliver. 

At some point, his knot swelled back down, but he didn't even get the chance to pull out, or even to let himself soften. As soon as there was room for him to move properly, Sasuke started riding him. It was slow, gentle on his oversensitive cock, Sasuke's breathing even and relaxed, his body naturally lubricating enough that it was comfortable for them both. 

Naruto really didn't get the purpose. Marking one another wouldn't do much, except leave a scar or two behind, but maybe that was exactly the intention, maybe this was why the Uchiha always seemed to wear such high collars. 

Naruto knew when it was time for him to let go and get back to pleasing Sasuke. The first sign was that his skin got hotter, his insides wetter, and then the noises he made, begging for Narutos attention. 

“It's alright, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, as the omega started mouthing at his neck again. “I’ll take care of you now.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some stuff gets revealed in the next chapter so maybe wait until then to yell at me 
> 
> i know this probably wasnt what you all were expecting but i mean ghdkfjeke sasuke wasnt exactly going to be able to have a proper chat if he was in heat. more serious things will happen next time! 
> 
> pls let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you wanted more of narutos feelings/ possessive naruto, so here you go~

Naruto was laying in a daze against the wall, half asleep, when he heard a noise outside their little cavern. Sasuke jerked awake in his lap, both of them previously on the verge of sleep after going another round. They had already been at it for half a day, and night had fallen long ago. 

“Naruto? Are you down there?”

Naruto was certain that if they weren't tied together, Sasuke would have torn down the tunnel and tried to maul Shikamaru to death right then and there. 

“Damn, I shoulda brought Ino with me.”

He pet Sasukes waist comfortably and moved his mouth so he could be heard clearly. The omega was clearly agitated at the other’s presence, and Naruto didn't want him hurting either of them in a desire to defend. 

“I’m here, Shikamaru,” He called back. 

“Yeah, I could smell you five miles away.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a second to soothe Sasuke, who was beginning to bite at him again. 

“What's going on Naruto?”

“Nothing, just-” Naruto winced when Sasuke gave a start, trying to turn around when he heard the sound of Shikamaru take a few steps into the tunnel. “Shika, am I the only one you can smell or what?”

Shikamaru paused, and then Naruto heard him laugh following a few retreating footsteps. 

“Are you going to be alright?” 

Naruto winced as Sasuke tightened around him painfully. Sasuke had been as soft as melted butter with him ever since their first time in the cave, but he was irritated at their interruption. Naruto rubbed at his hip, a silent plea to be let to handle it. 

“I’ll be fine.” Naruto assured him. “He...Will Konoha be alright?” 

Shikamaru paused, but without seeing his face, Naruto couldn't tell why. He supposed there was too many things he could be thinking about. Like all the things Naruto himself worried for in the time Sasuke had slept and all was quiet for a few hours. 

“Konoha will be fine.” Shikamaru’s voice was surprisingly soft. “You two take your time. We’ll still be standing when you get back.” 

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Naruto could hear his smile. “We still have Kakashi and Sakura, anyways.” 

“Kakashi is retired-” Naruto suddenly yelled out. “FUCK- Sasuke its just Kakashi? All I did was mention him, he’s not even here! Why are you getting jealous? H-hey- Damnit!” 

“Yeah, I’m leaving.” Shikamaru announced. “See you in a few days.” 

///

Naruto hissed at the stretch of his shoulder as he reached up to pick up another stick. The wood he collected scattered out of his bandaged hand. He cursed as they fell all over his bare feet, scratching up his legs on their way down. 

Looking for firewood while in the nude really wasn't one of his best ideas. 

He had no other choice. Naruto had carried Sasuke to the river in the early morning, after two days of not leaving the cavern for anything. He had fucked the heat out of Sasuke in the early morning for at least a few hours, and then took them both to bathe and wash their dirtied clothes. 

Naruto hadn't slept outside in so long, he forgot how cold it got. The last two nights he had to fuck Sasuke after night fall just to warm them both up, and then huddle close together underneath their jackets just so they wouldnt freeze to death. 

Sasuke was nearly incapacitated, but Naruto could have started a fire. If he had anything to start a fire with, which they hadn't. Not a single stick in the entire cavern to think of. He should have grabbed some before he followed Sasuke down the tunnel, but he hadn't been thinking clearly.

While Sasuke soaked, Naruto had wrestled some fish out of the water and made their first little fire right there on the banks. After boiling some water so it would be safe to drink and spearing some fish, he made sure Sasuke ate and drank first. 

He was just thankful Sasuke had had a kit on him. If he hadn't they wouldn't have had anything to boil water in, and would have had to risk the river as was. 

Thankfully, he always carried extra bandages on his person, and Sasuke had medicine and bandages tucked away in the pockets of his cape as well, so he was able to clean both of their wounds and patch them both up. 

Sasuke wasn't talking to him. Not because he was angry. Naruto was sure Sasuke wouldn't be clear headed to feel too much more than desire or pleasure until his heat was finished. He followed Naruto's lead happily, humming to himself as he followed the alphas commands to wash himself and then to eat. 

After making sure he was fed, Naruto had brought Sasuke and their clothes back to the cavern. He led Sasuke inside so he could sleep on top of the leaf mat he had constructed while Sasuke had still been sleeping that morning, and told him to nap. 

Seeing him curl up and go to sleep without a word of protest, a peaceful look on his face, Naruto had felt a knot in his stomach. He didn't want to leave him. He wanted to lay next to him, hold him in his arms as he had the night before, and sleep together before his lust returned. 

Naruto had set their clothes over some rocks to dry, and then hurried to find them more wood for a fire instead.

Naruto bent with a sigh and picked his collection back up, ignoring the way they poked into his arm. 

Something caught in the corner of his eye and he immediately turned, eyes lighting right up. And here he was, thinking they were going to have to survive off nothing but those poor little fish the next few days. He hadn't wanted to wander too far away in the look for food, but this would do just fine. Sasuke would like this much better. 

Several bad experiences had taught him well in the art of foraging for food properly. As a kid he had memorized the edible plants around the village, but he had almost poisoned himself, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi once when he was a genin with a couple of misidentified mushrooms that looked a little too much like ones he often ate in the village. 

It had been Sasuke who kicked them out of his hands, right before he had dropped them into their stew. If he concentrated, he could still feel the sting of Sasuke's sandals crushing his fingers, of the shame in his chest when he realized what he had almost done. 

And that other feeling, the one he always got when Sasuke told him how much of a loser he was. 

Naruto paused in his picking of the mushrooms, a frown pulling down his lips. A fold formed in his brow, his eyes drooping down. Without realizing it, his hand came up to rest over his heart, that same feeling from the past suddenly returning to him. 

He always thought becoming Hokage would solve everything, but really, it had just caused more problems. 

The village had acknowledged him, the world called him their hero and yet...he wasn't as happy as he always thought he would be, he never was. Something was missing. 

Someone was missing. 

Back then, when he dreamed of becoming Hokage, he always imagined one person by his side. 

One person who would look at him in adoration, one person who would tell him he really was the best. One person he would get to see every single day, who would finally love him as much as he-

When he was just a genin, he had had a childish thought. He would beat Sasuke, become Hokage. He would impress Sasuke so much that Sasuke would give up on being a ninja just to marry him, and maybe there was something sadistic about him back then, because he had pictured Sasuke as his simpering little housewife, who only had eyes for him. Back then, he still thought he wanted to beat Sasuke, and nothing more. 

He regretted that now. He had thought of that like it would be an insult, it was just another way to feel like he was above him, but now, he realized how lucky he would have been if Sasuke had married him, if Sasuke had given him the honor of having his children and taking care of them and the house for him. 

As he got older, he realized that what he had really wanted was more complicated than that. Having Sasuke home was what he really wanted, having Sasuke in one place. Sasuke would always be right where he could get to him. That was what he had really wanted. Of course, his immature mind would come up with something vindictive instead, too much of an idiot to actually be able to organize his feelings. 

Guilt ate up at his heart at just remembering those crude thoughts of his younger self, and he silently apologized to Sasuke. 

The urge to keep Sasuke in place only grew after he left for the first time. Naruto had wanted to lock him up more than ever, and it was only then that he realized a bit more as to why. Just a bit. It would be a long time before he really laid it all out and admitted it to himself. 

Sasuke was truly a hawk. He could not be caged, no matter how much Naruto wanted him to stay. 

Naruto had just wanted...security, he assumed. He wanted someone who would stay. He waited, but Sasuke didn't come back to him for so long. 

He should have waited longer. If he hadn't been so impatient… if he hadn't let himself doubt…

A snap pulled Naruto back to the present. 

A bit further off, he sensed someone that wasn't supposed to be there. The stench of another alpha crossing into the lands he was using to take care of Sasuke was coming from behind him, back where the cavern was. 

Naruto left both the wood and the mushrooms behind and flickered back to the cavern. 

The smell was strong, and he hurried down the tunnel.

His heart stopped when he saw the mat empty. 

“Sasuke?” 

A soft noise came from around a small corner and Naruto quickly rounded it. Sasuke was pressed up against the wall, both of his eyes uncovered and blinking up at him curiously. 

The relief he felt was immediate. 

Maybe he had overreacted. His and Sasuke's mating scent was pungent and strong, someone had probably hadn't been paying attention and had gotten too close before realizing what they were walking in on and quickly dispersed. It happened sometimes. Some people had weaker noses than others. 

Still, he pulled Sasuke close to him, relaxing as their skin touched. 

“Were you hiding from them?” Naruto asked, brushing Sasuke’s hair out of his face. It was the best bet. Not even Sasuke could do much to defend himself when he was like this. 

Something inside of him growled in satisfaction when Sasuke nodded his head, eyes seeming to search for Naruto’s approval of his actions. 

“Good,” Naruto whispered, leaving a kiss between his eyes. “You did very good.” 

Sasuke made that same noise that reminded him of a purr and pushed their bodies close together. Sasuke moved so both of his feet were on either side of one of Narutos, and the action gave him the angle to rub himself on Naruto's thigh. 

It was time again. He would have to back out for the wood and mushrooms later. 

He picked Sasuke up and led him back over to the mat, where he set him down. Sasuke immediately made himself comfortable on his stomach, sliding his knees underneath himself and putting his ass in the air. 

It was a beautiful view. Sasuke was beautiful, he always had been and he always would be, as far as Naruto was concerned. No matter how much time, age or having babies changed his body, he would always be the finest thing Naruto ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon. 

Naruto kneeled behind him, hands first going to his hips. Sasuke hummed happily and leaned back into his touch, utterly relaxed. Naruto massaged them for a moment, enjoying Sasuke's little puffs of breath, soft and happy as they were. 

He kept one on his hip, while the other came down to prod between his delicate folds. 

It came to a quick stop when Sasuke suddenly hissed, moving away from Naruto's fingers. 

“What's wrong?” Naruto asked softly. Sasuke just whined and wiggled his hips, and he lowered his head to look closer. 

He was a bit puffy and red inside, when Naruto carefully spread him open to take a look. It made sense. They had been going at it with little pause for the last couple of days. He figured it was nothing too bad, since Sasuke only seemed uncomfortable when there was pressure behind the touch. 

He thought over what he should do. Sasuke was dripping wet, but he was too sensitive to do it that way at the moment. Naruto figured he would at least need a day and maybe another bath, some sleep, before he would feel up for it again. 

He was pondering whether or not sucking Sasuke off would be enough for him for now, when his eyes rose just the slightest bit. 

Naruto placed the hand that he had been searching with back on Sasuke's hip and used his freshly bandaged fingers to run over his puckered entrance. Sasuke moaned and pushed back against the touch, slick welcoming the small limb to go further in. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto began, eyes darkened. “Has anyone ever done you here before?” 

Sasuke made a soft noise and shook his head. 

“Can I?” 

A groan left him when warmth was suddenly pressing back on him, making the head of his cock run over the second dripping entrance. Not needing anything more, Naruto slipped in his finger. Sasuke’s breath hitched, but his muscles gave easily, welcoming the alpha inside. 

Naruto pressed down on Sasuke's lower back with one hand, fingers spread out to keep him in place as he carefully worked him open. It was quite easy. It did not produce as much slick as his pussy did, but Sasuke always seemed to make a little more than any other omega he had been with. 

An unpleasant thought suddenly crossed his mind as he worked another finger inside of Sasuke. A possessive one that he knew he really didn't deserve to have, but it wouldn't let him be. 

Naruto twisted his wrist to change the positioning of his fingers, watching in delight as Sasuke jerked and moaned loudly. 

“Sasuke,” He whispered. 

It took him a moment, but he eventually made a soft noise in return to show he was listening. 

“Were you really lonely all these years?” Naruto curled his fingers slowly and Sasuke sobbed, his rounded hips shaking. 

“W-...W...Na-Naruto,” Sasuke choked out, and Naruto paused in his movements so he could actually form words. “W-what do you mean?” Sasuke stuttered back, the first thing he had said clearly since the first day. 

“I mean,” Naruto swallowed, considering his phrasing. “Have you never really been with anyone since that night together?” 

Sasuke's body stilled. Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder. “Does it matter?” 

Naruto froze. It doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter. It had been seven years, Sasuke deserved to have company if he wanted it. But his mind simply wouldn't listen to him. 

“No, it doesn't.” Naruto took his fingers out all at once and Sasuke keened, arching his body in an attempt to follow him. 

“Na-Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice trembled. “Are you m-” He broke off into a shout at the feeling of Naruto thrusting inside of him. 

His back arched, his hips pushing back on the cock lodged inside of him without his consent. His holes and his cock dribbled all over the mat as Naruto pulled out of him and thrusted back in, his movements careful even though Sasuke could tell it was taking all his effort to not be too rough. 

Naruto’s hands lowered so they rested on either side of Sasuke's body, his breath ruffling the back of Sasuke's hair. 

“It doesn't matter,” Naruto breathed, his lips lowering down to Sasukes shoulder. “Because I’ll never let anyone else touch you again.” 

///

“Thank you, Auntie.” 

Their little deadpan resting faces were incredibly amusing. She supposed that was what happened when Sasuke was the only who raised you. Sarada had been the same up until the age of five. 

“No problem.” Sakura said, taking a seat across from them. She supposed that they had both acquired their stomachs from their sire, because they both dug into their food without complaint, natto and all. Or maybe they were just too polite to say anything. 

It had been a long few days. 

The fact the twins were well behaved made everything much easier. They both listened to her every word. When she said it was time to eat, it was time to eat. When she said it was time for bed, it was time for bed. They were incredibly obedient. 

She wondered what it was that made them that way. Had they inherited the desire to please their parents like Sasuke had so desperately tried to himself? Or had Sasuke simply raised them to listen well? She didnt know everything, but raising them while constantly on the move must have had difficulties. 

Sakura had half feared they would start crying for their mother at some point, but both of them seemed set on patiently waiting for his return. They must be used to waiting for him to come back. Surely Sasuke had not been able to take them with him all the time. 

The problem was, unfortunately, mostly her daughter. And Boruto.

They didn't say it outright, but Sakura could tell the twins were dying for them to pay attention to them. Anytime they saw Sarada or sensed Boruto nearby they would perk up and start looking. 

It was as cute as it was sad. 

She could tell neither of them knew how to act around their little brothers. There was open conflict in both of their faces whenever they noticed the twins nearby. They hadn't decided what they wanted to do with them, so they avoided them. 

Sakura just hoped neither of them would end up hating them. They were sweet children who were just looking for love from their siblings that they hadn't ever been able to know. 

“Auntie,” Ryuu started. “When will Nee-san come back?” 

It took her a moment just to process how adorable her daughter being referred to that way was and then come up with a response. 

“She left to see her team this morning.” Sakura said. “She could be home any time from now until late afternoon, it depends.”

“Nii-san is on her team, too, right?” Ai asked softly. 

Sakura was glad she was getting somewhere with him. Ai was the shy one of the two. Ryuu had a more serious face, but he talked with anyone easily, never hesitating to ask a question or say that he needed something. Even after the few days they had spent together, Ai stuck close by his brothers side, and seemed unsure on what he should say. Perhaps it was just something he did with adults, she couldn't be sure. She hadn't seen him interact with anyone his own age, or any other kid for that matter yet. 

“He is.” 

Sarada was avoiding her too. She could tell. She wished she knew what was going inside her daughter's head, but she could be just as much a steel trap as her mother when she wanted to be. 

The only thing she could be certain of though, was that she was researching the Sharingan. Like her brothers, she had very recently awoken hers, all because she had seen her mother again. Sakura knew his absence had taken a toll on her, just as Naruto's absence had taken one on the twins. 

Suddenly, the front door opened. 

“I’m home.” Sarada yelled. 

“Hi Auntie,” Boruto called.

“I’m here too.” Mitsuki added. 

“H-” Sakura couldn't even get out before she was interrupted. 

“We’ll be outside.” 

///

“My dad is so lame.” 

Sarada and Mitsuki looked at one another, and then at the moping Boruto. He laid between them on the grass, arms crossed behind his head with his face tilted up towards the sun.

“He’s seriously...the worst.” 

Again, they were quiet. 

“He never tells me anything!” 

“You’re not the only one.” Sarada reminded him. 

“Yeah well, at least your sire shows interest in you,” The words came out angry and spiteful, but neither of them missed the way his lower lip wobbled, the way his voice cracked at the end. 

Sarada just felt so tired. Normally, she would have pointed out that at least he had both his parents in the village, that at least his mother was always home.

“Boruto,” Mitsuki began gently. “It’s going to be alright. Your dad loves you.” he said it very calmly and matter of factly, as if it was also so simple. Normally, it would calm Boruto down, but now it just made him angry. 

He sat up, fists shaking at his sides. “He had other kids with someone I’ve never even met when he was still married to Mom! This is why I can't stand alphas, they're all like him, aren't they?” 

“I’m not.” Mitsuki said. 

“You’re different,” Boruto snapped. “Orochimaru made you! You-”

“Boruto.” Sarada interrupted sharply. She was just as angry and confused, but she knew Boruto would regret it later if he said something to upset Mitsuki. Every now, she could tell that there was something budding between them. She didn't think either of them had noticed yet. 

Thankfully, Mitsuki didn’t look hurt or bothered by what Boruto had almost said. 

Boruto looked away from them, mouth pursed. “Anyways, he had to go and do that, and now I have to deal with them. I don't even know what to say to them…”

“Neither do I.” Sarada said. She didn't know what she wanted to do about them. One day to the next she had turned from an only child to an older sister to two seven year olds who she knew absolutely nothing about. Seeing them made her feel so conflicted. They were her family, but...

“Mama doesn't even care about me.” Sarada gritted out. “He left me just so he could raise those two.” 

“That's not true!” 

The team all looked up, Mitsuki the only one who didn't look hit off kilter by the child that was standing over them, little hands curled up into fists at his side. 

“Mama is always sad because he doesnt get to be with you, Nee-san!” Sarada was sure that this one was Ai. They were twins, but one of them looked more like her and her Mama, while the other one looked more like Boruto and his dad. 

“Neither of you know how lucky you are!” Their brother-whichever one it was, they were pretty sure it was Aiichiro, or whatever his name was-shouted at them. “You got both of your parents for five years, and I just met my dad last week. And you,” He turned on Boruto. “You had both your parents together all your life. So what if he’s busy? He’s the Hokage, of course he’s busy. You think you’re sad because you barely get to see him now, well imagine never seeing him, imagine knowing he doesn't even know you exist, imagine having to be kept a secret from everyone because your mother doesn't want you to embarrass your father and your siblings! You have no idea what it felt like, knowing how much Mama missed you,Sarada, and we were the reason he couldn't be with you. But I still love Mama, he’s the only family I’ve ever had besides Ryuu, so don't talk bad about him ever again!” 

With that, Ai spun around and ran back to the house, sobbing loudly and wiping at his face with his sweater sleeves, both his brother and his sister staring after him with wide eyes and slack jaws. 

  
  


///

The morning of the eighth day came late. Sun peaked in through the cracks in the ceiling, and rose Naruto up from his sleep. He let out a groan, his hand coming up to rub at his face as he rolled onto his stomach. 

It took him a moment to realize the mat was empty, but when he did, he sprung up, looking around frantically. 

Sasuke sat on the bench. He had pulled on his underwear and his top layer, his cape, pants and sandals still folded by his side. It seemed he had stopped dressing halfway. 

Sasuke tensed up, probably from seeing that Naruto had woken up, but continued to comb his fingers through his hair. 

Naruto got up and pulled his clothes on, leaving his jacket and Hokage robe off the side for now. He sat on the mat and folded his legs, leaning his upper body a bit forwards. 

“Thank you for the past week.”

Naruto looked up, startled. He didn't think Sasuke would speak first. 

“You don't have to thank me.” 

“I do.” Sasuke’s eyes were closed, as if he didn't even want to risk looking at Naruto. 

“Sasuke…” 

“I’m sorry for the problems I’ve caused. Tell Hinata it was my fault. I’ll get the twins from Sakura and leave right away.” His eyes squeezed tight. All he could think of when he woke up was that there was probably another baby inside of him, and he would have to go through another pregnancy and birth all alone. Another child who he would have to tell stories to about their father that they would never get to meet because of his selfishness. 

“Sasuke-” 

“You were just helping your poor, single friend. I’m sure she’ll be understanding.” His voice said he thought the very opposite of that, like he didn't expect very much from her at all. 

Naruto hated the look on his face. He was blocking him out, not letting him in. There was nothing more that he hated than Sasuke pushing him away. There he was, pushing him away, putting distance that shouldn't exist between them. 

“Sasuke, will you please shut up and listen to me?” 

Sasuke paused in his rambling. 

“What?” His voice was ice cold. 

Naruto quickly backpedaled. “I mean-I’m sorry. I just need you to please hear me out, alright?” 

Sasuke was quiet. Against his better judgement, he was giving Naruto a chance to speak. He hated himself for it, but he could feel a glimmer of hope blossom in his chest. 

“I love you.”

Sasuke gasped. His eyes shot open and his head rose, staring across the few feet between them to stare into Naruto's determined eyes. 

No, no, he couldn't do this to Sasuke. Not again, he couldn't deal with this again. He didn't think he’d be able to handle it. 

Naruto’s face softened, and then turned into the picture of guilt. 

“Those words probably hurt you more than anything, but they’re true. I’m sorry if you don't want to hear them, but I mean them. I've always been chasing after you, but I keep on letting you down. I keep thinking-wanting to take care of you, but I never do it right.” 

Sasuke's mouth opened. He wanted to deny everything that Naruto was saying, but he knew he couldn't. It would be a lie. Naruto had broken his heart more than once. They both knew it. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto's eyes swam with tears. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. For letting you down then, and every time after that. I’m sorry I wasn't there when you came home, not in the way you needed me. I’m sorry I wasn't there when you had our sons. I’m sorry I wasn't there to help you raise them. I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to leave the village just to keep me safe from peoples words, because you know how badly they affect me. I’m sorry I still love you, and I still want you, even after I hurt you over and over again.” 

_Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for that. I never want you to say your sorry you love me._ That was what Sasuke wanted to say, but instead something else came out. 

“Why did you kiss me that time?” 

Naruto swallowed. He didn't ask what time Sasuke was talking about, but Sasuke specified anyways. 

“That time...after our fight, after we blasted each other's arms off. We were laying there looking at the sky and you…” Sasuke’s eyes dropped down to his feet. “I thought that then...that everything would be…” He couldn't find the words. “You and I…” 

“I didn't even know you remembered that.” 

Sasuke’s eyes rose again. “Of course I remember that. At that time, it was the happiest I had ever been since my parents and Itachi-” His voice wobbled and broke. He didn't continue, Naruto understood. 

“I thought when I came back that we would…” Again, he didn't go on. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed. “Why can we never just talk to one another? We always have to make things hard. It’s been over twenty years and we’re both still so...” Naruto didn't say what they were, he didn't have to. Sasuke knew, they were both painfully frustrating. The only person who could truly deal with them was one another. Naruto looked like he hated the idea of them just as much as he loved them for a flash of a second. Then, his face melted, and he crawled forward. 

He took Sasuke's face in his hands, and Sasuke couldn't look away for the life of him. 

“I guess there's nothing more I can do now than be as clear as possible.” Naruto said, and Sasuke hesitantly nodded. “I’m sorry for all my mistakes. I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I want to have a family together, I want to work on my relationship with my kids, and with you. I want you to stay, and when you do go, I want you to always come back to me.”

Sasuke wanted that too. He wanted that so badly it made his whole entire body ache, and it wasn't just because he had spent a week in a dirty dodgy cave and had his body turned inside out every day. 

“But Hinata-” Sasuke said, her name feeling like poison on his tongue. 

“Hinata and I are getting a divorce.”

Sasuke's heart seemed to freeze in place. “Naruto, you can't just-”

“It's not just you, Sasuke.” Naruto said. “I probably should have told you sooner, but we’ve been separated for months. I live at home, but just because I haven't found a place yet. Nobody knows except for the kids, that's why Boruto hates me even more than usual right now.” 

Tears trickled down Sasuke's face. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. It was too perfect, he was probably just a fool stuck in Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi, this probably wasn't even-

Who cared? 

Even if it wasn't real, shouldn't he just be happy with it?

He knew it wasn't that simple, but for a moment he wanted it to be. 

“Did you love me back then?” Sasuke asked. “If I hadn't left would we have-” His voice broke, sobs attacked his body just thinking about it, of what they could have been. 

“Shh,” Naruto brushed his thumb over his trembling mouth. “It’s not your fault. It was mine.” 

“Don't say that,” Sasuke shook his head, refusing to listen. He didn't want to hear Naruto say another bad word about himself. 

“What do you want me to say, idiot?” Sasuke demanded suddenly. “That I love you? That I want you? Of course I do. Ever since…” He bit his lip. He didn't want to admit how long he had had feelings for the alpha, not even now. It was too embarrassing. 

Sasuke broke down into frantic, heaving sobs and Naruto pulled him down and into his arms. He clung to the alpha with all his strength, arm and legs circled around him as if he never intended to release him. There was a smile he couldn't get to dim down on his face as Naruto held him back. 

"Naruto...about before. After you, there wasn't anyone else. There never will be."

It wasn't so easy. But maybe now, just for a second, here in their little cavern where countless lovers before them had been together, it could be.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not be able to upset as much as the end of semester approaches, so since i took an extra day off work for an injury, i decided to work on this~ i hope it wasnt too disappointing and explained some things. it wasnt exactly how I wanted it, but i hope it was somewhat decent
> 
> Ai just has a lot of hurt feelings. all the babies do. pls dont be too mad at any of them. they all think the other has it better but rly they all had it rough. 
> 
> and see~ i told you things would be revealed 
> 
> pls tell me what you thought!


	6. Epilogue: 6 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time jump of about six months from the last chapter~

“Mama, are you ready yet?” 

Sasuke glanced up from the last box he had been busy packing away. 

Ai pouted at him from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Their former living quarters were stuffy and hot, even with the entrance being left wide open for the last few hours. Summer had already technically gone but there was a light sheen of sweat over Sasuke's skin that made him feel sticky and uncomfortable. 

He had always been rather tolerant of extreme weather on either side of the spectrum, but In his current state, his body was much more sensitive. He couldn't tell whether he was the only one hot or not. 

“Mm, just let me close it.” Sasuke slowly rose up on his knees and then pulled himself onto his feet. It was a much slower process than he would like to admit. He laid a hand on his back and began to bend down in an attempt to pick up the box, but before he could manage, little arms were already lifting it up to his level. 

“Thank you,” Sasuke took it and placed it on his hip. “But be careful, Ai.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“I’m fine.” Sasuke said, as Konohamaru swept into the room and took the box off his hands. 

“Don't be like that,” The younger teased him. “You know he’ll be mad if he finds out you were helping in the first place.”

“Since when do I care if Naruto is mad?” Sasuke sighed, as he searched around for his sweater. “It's my stuff, anyway. Who was supposed to pack it? The twins?” 

“It was part of our mission.” Sasuke had already had nearly everything packed and put away by the time they had arrived. He had nothing else to do the last few months. When he had left Konoha again to finish up some affairs before they finally settled down, how they would go about it all was always on his mind. He had way more stuff to move now than he ever would have in the past. 

When they had settled in this village, Sasuke had been stubborn on making sure to not collect anything he wouldn't mind leaving behind. He had wanted to keep all their belongings very minimal. That had not lasted long. He had forgotten just how much babies needed, and older children somehow needed even more. 

“I told him we would be fine on our own.” Sasuke said, not unkindly. He finally found it and swung it around his waist, tying the arms up in a knot that rested right on top of his extended center. 

“Mama.” Ai whined, grabbing onto Sasuke's pant leg quickly. 

“You’re right. I’ll argue with him in person.”

Konohamaru and Ai both sighed at the stubborn look on the omegas face. 

Sasuke waved them out of the room and turned to take one last look at the bedroom. It was a cramped little space, but held so many memories that he didn't want to forget. There were as many painful ones as they were happy, most people would have picked and chosen what they wanted to keep, but he would have them all again. One way or another, they had led him to where he currently was. It was never good to forget the past anyways. 

It was empty now. The dresser that had once cradled his most precious pictures, the bed had been stripped of the same blankets he had given birth on, All the trinkets that his children had picked up at one time or another and handed off to him to keep for them, only for them to forget all about them. 

A flutter drew his attention away and he nodded, turning away and going to join the rest as to not keep them waiting any longer. 

//

“Give me your hand.” 

Boruto squinted under the rising sun at the tense sight unfolding before him. Konohamaru was balanced on the back of their packed up wagon, holding out a hand for Sasuke to take to help him up. 

“I’m fine.” Sasuke brushed past the offering. 

“Mama used to walk around a lot when he was pregnant with us.” Ryuuma told him with a tiny, proud smile. “He walked back and forth from the country of wind to the country of lightning twice before he went into labor.” 

“And then he carried us on his back and walked some more,” Aiichiro added with a grin. Boruto was pretty sure his own mother had been on bedrest for weeks after having both him and Himawari. From what he had learned in the health classes back at the academy, at least a month of getting as much rest as you possibly could was most recommended. 

Konohamaru paled, probably thinking of something similar and glanced warily over at Sasuke, who was already heading down the road with a straight back. Boruto couldn't tell if he was impressed or frightened. 

“He was in his twenties then.” Sarada muttered from beside him, and then hurried to get into position since Sasuke was already out of range, though Mitsuki was keeping up with his brisk pace. 

“Naruto is going to kill me if he finds out about this.” Konohamaru muttered as he hurried to surpass Sasuke and take up the front. Before he did, he waved a hand at the wagon driver and the horse gave a start. 

“Nee-san, wait for me,” Ai whined under his breath, and hurried after Sarada before she could get any further. 

Boruto was pulled along by Ryuuma, who had taken his hand in his as they took up the position behind the wagon. Sasuke and the twins were meant to be seated in the back of the wagon with the luggage, but without their mother there, it was unlikely the twins would go. Pairing up would be the next best thing, he supposed, and Sarada already had Ai stuck to her. 

“Did he really just travel the whole time?” Boruto found himself asking, a frown pulling down his mouth. 

Ryuuma nodded. “Mama likes to walk.” 

“Still…” 

He couldn't help but feel bad. Boruto still didn't know exactly how he felt about Sasuke. 

//

“If you let him, Sasuke would be like another parent.” Their father told both him and Himwari, who had been, surprisingly, mostly silent since the start of the conversation. 

“I already have a mom.” Boruto muttered at his blanket. 

“He knows that. He’s not trying to take your mom’s place, you know? It's like, if you ever need him for anything, he’ll be there for you.” 

“He should try his best to be a mom to his actual kids first.” 

“Boruto.” His fathers quickly sharpened tone cut through his feeling of rebelliousness, and had him quick to pay attention. “Don't get involved with him and Sarada, okay? He’s trying his best to work everything out.”

“Sarada is my friend.” Boruto reminded him with a stubborn pout. 

“I know that. I’m not trying to say you can't be there for your friend, that's always important, but let them figure things out themselves.” 

///

Boruto couldn't tell how it was going. He didn't know if it was an Uchiha thing, or just a Sarada and Sasuke thing, but both their moods and their faces were difficult to get a read on. 

They got further than he thought they would before they had to stop. It was past midday when Sasuke finally began to slow, and Konohamaru finally called for a rest. 

“You okay?” Boruto asked Sarada, who was sitting on the back of the wagon amongst some of the boxes, away from the main group. Konohamaru was busy trying to not get jumped by the twins, holding a bag of rations over their heads while Mitsuki attempted to reel them back. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” She sighed, head resting in her hands. 

His fathers voice echoed in his head, but he wasn't really getting in the middle. He was checking in on his friend, which was fine. 

“You haven't talked to your mom at all.” 

“I have.” Sarada immediately insisted. 

Boruto sighed and pulled himself up into the wagon bed to sit with her, nudging some of the boxes to the side. 

“You never told me,” Boruto began, arms wrapped around his knees. “When he woke up from the fever...what did you guys talk about?” 

Saradas expression twisted and her head lowered so it came to rest between her knees. They sat across from one another, sat the same way, except one had their head raised and the other bent down. It was a vulnerable position that was not easy to make for one of them. 

“Boruto,” She began, voice a bit muffled. “When you found out...about your mom, and Kiba-san, how did you feel?” 

Boruto's tongue curled down and died in his mouth. For a while, he didn't even know how to interact with his mother. When it came to his father, that had been the usual. Avoiding him and not talking to him was usual, yelling at him and being annoyed with him was normal. 

It had never been like that with his mother. For the first time, when he finally found out the events that had led up to the making of his younger brothers, he looked at his mother and saw someone who wasn't just his mother. She was a person, like anyone else, who had flaws, and made mistakes. 

A really bad mistake, which had made his head and his heart hurt, because he didn't understand how that sort of thing was done. Something that he had always hated alphas for because they seemed to never be faithful, was something his saint of a mother had also done. 

Anyone could do horrible things. Anyone could be disloyal. It wasn't just alphas, it was everyone. 

“Kind of like...you want to be angry at them, right? But you can't. Or you don't know how to be.” Boruto eventually got out. “Is that what...your mom makes you feel?”. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say around her after he had found out. 

It was strange. It was his mother, but at the same time she had done something he despised people for. Be it anyone else, and he would have hated her. 

“Or,” Boruto continued, and the truth of his own feelings came out. “Not that you're angry, because for some reason you can't be because it's your mom, but that they...really hurt you. They disappointed you.” 

He didn't realize that his head had also lowered until he had to pick it up to look at Sarada, who was already staring back at him with wet eyes. 

“Kind of.” She said. “Kind of that…or at least, that's how I felt.”

“Felt?”

Sarada nodded. “Mhm. Did your mom...ever say that she was sorry?” 

Boruto’s heart jumped and stopped all at the same time. A pain went through his chest.

“He said he was sorry,” Sarada whispered. “And for some reason, everything I had felt all this time, it went away. All I could do was cry, because he had...finally acknowledged that he had hurt me in the first place.” 

He hadn't been the direct victim of his mothers actions like Sarada had, it was between his parents, but he realized that that was probably what he had wanted from his mother too. For her to just acknowledge how what she had done had made him feel. 

“I know I should probably still be angry at him, but like you said, I can't be.”

“But it's still kind of awkward.” 

Sarada’s eyes widened, and she nodded. 

“Nii-san, tell Ryuu to let me have the rest of the food!” 

“No! Nee-san, tell Ai to let me have it! He already ate half of my share!” 

Soon, their laps were taken up by the two shrieking twins, and they didn't have the time or the energy to share any more words between each other, and were much too busy to think about their feelings. 

///

_March 15_

_I have gotten the privilege of living my dream of being Hokage for several years now, and everyday, because of that, I feel very blessed and happy to be in my position. As I always have, I want to protect my village and be a help to the nations of our comrades._

_Though it wasn't always that way, being honest with the people that I am meant to lead, and the village I have sworn to protect and cherish, and call my family, is very important._

_Due to that, I feel I have to be open about the current circumstances within my personal life._

_My current wife, Uzumaki Hinata, and I, had a short separation seven years ago, and during that time, we both had relationships with other people. However, my wife and I decided to make another attempt at our marriage, and we became loyal to only one another again. We both parted ways from the people we had a brief relationship with._

_However, unknowingly, I fathered other children with the person I had a relationship with. I did not know of the existence of my offspring until very recently. This was due to a lack of communication, and the fault is my own for not being a part of their lives for many years._

_Before this, my wife and I were already preparing to get divorced, and have been separated for the last half year. We are going to continue that process in due time, to the wishes of both of us._

_To the people of Konoha, and the rest of the world, I want to apologize for handling my own affairs messily, to the point I even had to make this apology. However, I will never apologize for the existence of my other children, nor the relationship I plan on continuing with their mother._

_Within the next year, I plan on marrying Uchiha Sasuke, and formally legitimizing our sons, Uchiha Ryuuma and Uchiha Aiichiro._

_If the people of Konoha, and our allies, feel an overwhelming need to call for me to resign from my position due to my own personal indiscretions, then I will be willing to do so._

_Either way, I intend to be with the person I love most from here on out, and be a better father to all of my children._

_Furthermore-_

Sasuke could tell without a doubt that it had been personally written by Naruto, instead of having Shikamaru do it. The flow of the words, the sincerity behind every single one, the warmth and passion behind each proclamation. 

He folded the creased newspaper clipping back up and slid it into his bag as they began walking again. The sides of the paper were rough, torn out from the rest of the paper, ink smudged here and there with fingerprints, the writing already fading a bit from how much it had been folded and unfolded. 

By that date, he had never told that loser he was going to marry him. He was still in bed with the fever he had gotten because of how many times he had bathed in the frigid river. It had taken them both by shock, because he hardly ever got sick. 

He had lived outside for years at a time, and there had been even more times in his life where his home conditions had not been good. When he had lived by himself after his family...and he had not known how to adjust the heat in the winter because the system was different from the kind they had had. When he had slept underground when he was with Orochimaru, sleeping in ditches with Team Taka when they couldn't find anywhere else to stop and rest. 

He didn't think he would get sick. He had bathed in cold water many times. Naruto had made sure he was warm, even to the expense of his own body heat. 

It was just a reminder that not even he was immune to sickness. Sometimes precautions were taken, and things still happened. 

A soft noise from behind him pulled him from his thoughts, and he quickly slowed his pace so that their steps would match each other. 

“I’m sorry, Sarada.” He knew he should have tried to talk to her more at the beginning of the journey, but he knew Ai wanted to spend time with his sister. He thought he would only be a distraction to them both. He wanted them all to be close, and he could have gotten in the way too much. 

But that was not all that he was apologizing for. At first, he had been very confused as to how he should go about repairing their relationship. Sarada, however, had forcibly made it clear that she expected him to give her his time, and he intended on trying his best to do enough that she would feel satisfied. 

He didn't know exactly how he would go about it. Eventually, he realized that she was interested in learning from him to further her skill, for him to teach her things that her sire and her sensei could not. Things that not even Naruto, her idol, could teach her. 

He had worried that the child Naruto and he had made during his heat wouldn't survive due to his fever, but he had been wrong. It was not long before his body was changing with the signs of life. 

Using his eyes, or just his chakra in general, during pregnancy was dangerous. He didn't have any other choice, but he realized she would not be pleased about having to wait even longer for him. 

Sasuke carefully laid his hand on his bump. 

“Once this is over, I’ll teach you more about the sharingan.” 

“And Ai and Ryuu?” There was a tilt of bitterness there that he didn't miss. She kept looking to the road and back to him, quick little glances that she probably tried to pass off as natural. She wasn't sure where to look. 

“They have to learn as well,” He acknowledged. “But, it's more important for my heir to learn first, don't you think?” He didn't mention that they already had a general idea of what they could do with their sharingan. He had forbidden them from using their eyes for the time being, since there was no reason to strain them at such a young age.

Soon, they would begin school, and he wanted them to focus on that. They both had more to learn there then they realized, just as he had failed to realize at the same age. Ai had complained about how easy it all seemed, but he knew it was better for him to be in school than to be pushed through the ranks. 

Sarada’s eyes widened. 

“I mean, if that's what you want.” He was quick to add. 

He had acted like his father, he knew it, and he hated it. He could not assume what Sarada wanted. For all he knew, she could want to get rid of her name at the first chance. He knew as well as anyone that the name could be a burden. 

“You’re going to make me your heir?” Sarada asked. “But what about...I thought Ryuuma would-”

“The Uchiha have never done things that way.” Sasuke told her, and felt a strange happiness go through him. He was teaching his very own young about his family, about his clan, something he had once thought he would never get to experience. 

“Usually it's the firstborn, if they want it.”

Actually, it was the first born whether they wanted it or not. But he didn't have to mention that. There was no one else left to dispute him, and he figured he had earned the right to change things around when he wanted. Being heir had been a burden on Itachi, one that he didn't want Sarada to have if she didn't want it. 

“Ryuuma is an alpha…” 

“He is. And just like Aiichiro and this one,” He ran his hand over his stomach from top and bottom, “When it comes to clan affairs, when I’m gone one day, he’ll answer to you. If it's what you want.” He knew both his sons didn't plan on changing their names when they wed, not even Aiichiro, who might be expected to. They could change their minds, but he had a feeling he didn't have to worry. 

“So...I get to boss them around?” She grinned suddenly. 

Sasuke's lips quirked up, recognizing the glint in her eye. “You’ll have many responsibilities, but yes, when you really need to.” 

“Can I...think about it?” 

“Of course.” Sasuke said, softer than he realized. 

There was a little leap in her step that hadn't been there before when she hurried forward to do her rounds up ahead, and he watched her go with a smile. 

He sighed, and ran his hand up and down his bump until the fluttering from inside calmed down. 

He wanted to hurry and see his loser again. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i actually thought about making a proper sequel and separating this from the rest of the story, but i decided to just leave it all together.'strike'Tag~~ so yea, timeskip. i dont believe in linear narratives. pls let me know if theres certain things u want explained further in future chapters.
> 
> happy new year~
> 
> EDIT: Yeah i ended up changing my mind. i had a few days to think about it and i like the format and flow of a sequel rather than putting it all here. but i liked this chapter as an epilogue, so it'll stay like that. pls look forward to the sequel~

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Ai...lots of people dont wanna hug their dad. Including your half brother. 
> 
> the brother Ai mentioned is his twin, incase you got confused and thought he was talking about boruto. so yeah, sasuke got pregnant with twins. 
> 
> so when shino was thinking that ai's eyes looked familiar, he was actually thinking about sarada, not sasuke or naruto. ai and sarada both have the itachi tear ducts, but ai's are even more like itachi's, like the shape and eyelashes, etc. but the tear ducts are rly pronounced so thats what made him think of sarada. kinda just imagine itachis eye shape/color/lashes etc on sasukes face. thats p much what Ai looks like. its not mentioned yet but Ai actually has a really expressive face, unlike Sasuke, and those expressions are p much a copy paste of narutos. Ai's crying face is just like Naruto's, but Naruto is Naruto, so he would see that Ai is familiar, but didnt connect it back to himself. 
> 
> ai is a prodigy, just like his uncle itachi. except that, unlike fugaku, sasuke never made ai see war and carnage at a early age, so he's not traumatized in the same way itachi was. other things have traumatized him, like his absent father. boruto and him can vibe on that. 
> 
> just for reference, sarada and boruto are twelve, himawari is ten, and ai and his twin are seven. 
> 
> as for naruto and hinatas marriage. lets just say its very complicated, and has been for awhile. 
> 
> i dont rly plan on this story being that long. maybe three or four chapters. but things can change. 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
